


Le mirabolanti avventure aeree del Lead Zeppelin

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Imprecazioni, Italiano, Originale - Freeform, Steampunk, Storia a capitoli, dirigibili, estremamente secondarie, molto secondarie, original - Freeform, personaggi originali - Freeform, relazioni romantiche secondarie, ubriachezza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: "C’erano solo due modi per sopravvivere a bordo di un dirigibile per più di qualche ora: Abituarsi al costante rumore o scendere al primo attracco e non tornare mai più."~Dirigibili che solcano il cielo delle capitali di tardo '800, capitani irascibili e ragazzini tuttofare dalla lingua più sciolta di quanto non sia opportuno per compensare al silenzio di meccanici perennemente infuriati e navigatori con un'eccessiva passione per il Rum. Questo e molto altro nelle mirabolanti avventure aeree del Lead Zeppelin, un racconto Steampunk in più capitoli!





	1. Il capitano Harrington

C’erano solo due modi per sopravvivere a bordo di un dirigibile per più di qualche ora: Abituarsi al costante rumore o scendere al primo attracco e non tornare mai più.

Il rombare basso e cupo dei motori poteva essere sentito in ogni angolo della struttura, ogni singolo passo produceva rumore persino nelle cabine più lussuose il cui pavimento era ricoperto da uno strato di parquet e ricchi tappeti, il soffio del vento era un sottofondo costante, così come i continui richiami dei membri dell’equipaggio, abituati a parlare a voce molto più alta del normale per essere sicuri di essere sentiti.

Per anni i dirigibili erano stati incaricati di trasportare unicamente merci, e nessuno aveva mai avuto problemi. Ogni tanto qualche pallone scoppiava e precipitava, ma erano comunque meno delle navi che si inabissavano in alto mare o delle carovane che venivano saccheggiate dai briganti.

Poi qualcuno, nel 1889, aveva avuto la brillante idea di adibire i dirigibili al trasporto di passeggeri. Ecco quando le cose avevano cominciato ad andare male.

Innanzitutto era stato necessario rinnovare gli interni della zona di carico per creare delle cabine per i passeggeri e delle sale in cui permettere alle persone di passare il tempo durante le interminabili ore di volo, perdendo così spazio per immagazzinare i carichi di merce. Poi erano state create delle grandi cucine, quando prima l’equipaggio si accontentava di cibo freddo, e persino delle stanze da bagno. In breve le dimensioni dei mezzi erano aumentate del doppio, richiedendo quindi una maggiore potenza e una maggiore manutenzione.

I dirigibili erano il mezzo di trasporto più veloce, ma con il vento contrario o le brutte bufere atlantiche impiegavano comunque almeno tre giorni per giungere in America dall’Inghilterra, ma apparentemente questo alla ricca borghesia non importava fintanto che potevano vantarsi di aver viaggiato _in volo_ sopra l’oceano.

Il Lead Zeppelin era stato uno dei primi dirigibili ad essere trasformato in un mezzo per passeggeri. Più per fortuna che per abilità il suo equipaggio era sopravvissuto per intero alla bonifica effettuata dalle compagnie di spedizioni. Quando dovevi solo spostare scatole e tenere in volo un pallone non ti interessava se a far volare il dirigibile erano un branco di bestemmiatori senza rispetto né educazione, ma quando dovevi ospitare a bordo donne e bambini dell’alta società era necessario sapere di avere a che fare con persone affabili, o quantomeno affidabili.

Il numero di passeggeri che avevano costantemente bisogno di _conferire col capitano_ era talmente alto che la pazienza dello stesso veniva messa alla prova nelle maniere più bizzarre, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. Era quindi ovvio che una persona in grado di mantenere la calma e un linguaggio appropriato fosse fondamentale per ricoprire quel ruolo.

Robert Harrington non era né un uomo particolarmente colto né un uomo particolarmente paziente, ma era un uomo estremamente furbo. Aveva capito subito cosa sarebbe stato necessario per mantenere il suo posto come capitano del Lead Zeppelin e aveva fatto del suo meglio per dimostrare alla compagnia per cui lavorava che era l’uomo più educato e rispettoso che avessero mai visto. Il fatto che fosse riuscito a convincerli aveva fatto perdere una somma incredibile di denaro ai membri dell’equipaggio che, conoscendolo, avevano scommesso contro di lui.

Forse, se avesse saputo cosa lo aspettava da quel momento in poi, non si sarebbe impegnato così tanto -arrivando al punto di radersi la sua amatissima barba fulva pur di non sembrare un selvaggio- ma l’amore per il suo dirigibile, di cui si era preso cura fin da quando era solo un progetto su carta, l’aveva spinto fino a quel punto.

Adesso era costretto a fare il bagno almeno una volta ogni due giorni, a indossare abiti consoni al suo ruolo e a curare il suo aspetto quanto bastava per non sembrare un selvaggio. Passava più tempo a conversare con i passeggeri nella sala da the allestita sul livello più basso della struttura -che vantava una stupenda vetrata panoramica- di argomenti che riteneva estremamente noiosi invece che in sala comandi a controllare la rotta e sbraitare ordini agli altri uomini, oppure in sala motori a spalare carbone per aumentare la potenza delle turbine.

Raramente capitava qualche passeggero meno noioso di altri, ma tutto terminava comunque in un paio di giorni quando raggiungevano la loro destinazione e tutti scendevano per non tornare mai più.

I pochi che non trovavano estremamente stressante il continuo rumore dei motori scoprivano di soffrire di una tremenda nausea non appena il dirigibile prendeva quota, oppure di essere terrorizzati dalle altezze, e si affrettavano a prenotare un più lento ritorno in nave, e al capitano andava benissimo così. C’era un numero limitato di complimenti che era in grado di rivolgere alle signore che accompagnavano i mariti nei loro viaggi, e un numero limitato di minuti per cui riusciva a sopportare i bambini curiosi prima di desiderare di lanciarli di sotto insieme ai rifiuti delle latrine.

I veri passeggeri abituali erano pochissimi. Tra quelli c’era Lady Emma Chapman, vedova ormai avanti con gli anni che puntualmente ogni tre mesi si imbarcava sul Lead Zeppelin per andare da Londra, dove viveva il maggiore dei suoi figli, a Nuova York, dove il minore aveva fatto fortuna con le fabbriche di tessuti, e poi di nuovo a Londra.

L’anziana donna aveva un’energia che molte donne più giovani le invidiavano. Viaggiava da sola e continuava imperterrita ad usare i dirigibili nonostante il costante rumore le impedisse di chiudere occhio la notte. Sosteneva che non aveva intenzione di lasciare quel mondo troppo presto, e che affogare a bordo di una bagnarola che affondava non era suo desiderio. In più, non sembrava sconvolgersi quando il capitano si lanciava sfuggire qualche parola non troppo lusinghiera nei confronti di qualche membro dell’equipaggio, anzi cercava spesso la sua compagnia nelle interminabili ore notturne che passava sveglia in quanto, secondo lei, un giovane vigoroso era la compagnia migliore per una signora che ormai tutti trattavano come se avesse già un piede nella fossa.

Robert ricambiava la schiettezza della signora Chapman accompagnandola personalmente in lunghe passeggiate lungo gli stretti corridoi del dirigibile, mostrandole come funzionava il Lead Zeppelin e di cosa si occupavano i vari membri dell’equipaggio.

La Lady era ormai una presenza conosciuta nella sala di comando, così quando tornò nuovamente a bordo del dirigibile nel loro volo di ritorno a Londra il capitano decise di accompagnarla a vedere il ponte superiore.

Il terzo ponte -o ponte superiore- era il ponte più in alto, dove oltre agli alloggi dei garzoni e dei manovali si trovavano la sala macchine, la cisterna dell’acqua e il deposito di carbone. Lì l’aria era resa più pesante per la vicinanza col pallone aerostatico e per i fumi di scarico dei forni che bruciavano incessantemente, ma la signora aveva espresso la sua curiosità nonostante gli avvertimenti ricevuti e ora avanzava con sguardo ammirato nel corridoio sporco di fuliggine, incurante del suo vestito che si sporcava ad ogni passo.

Il capitano aveva insistito per darle il braccio così da aiutarla a scavalcare le grosse tubature che attraversavano il pavimento ma i due dovevano avanzare camminando di fianco, dato che la maggior parte del corridoio era occupato da sacchi e grossi cavi che andavano da una parte all’altra per favorire le comunicazioni e il trasporto di vapore.

Lady Chapman non riuscì a reprimere un grido quando qualcosa di piccolo e sporco le sgattaiolò davanti, filando verso la porta del deposito di carbone, e il capitano Harrington fu veloce ad afferrare la suddetta cosa per il bavero.

“Cosa ti salta in mente, cervello di topo!” Esclamò con voce rauca, strattonando in piedi un ragazzino smilzo col volto interamente macchiato di fuliggine. “Hai spaventato Lady Chapman. Chiedi scusa!”

“Mi dispiace di avervi spaventata, Lady Chapman.” Rispose lesto il ragazzino, abbassando gli occhi con sguardo colpevole. “Ma alle fornaci serve un sacco di carbone molto urgentemente, vado di fretta.” Spiegò, liberandosi con agilità dalla presa del capitano e sgattaiolando via.

“Oh cielo, quel ragazzino è davvero veloce!” Commentò la signora, ripresasi subito dallo spavento.

“Quello è Jon. Lo teniamo a bordo perché è piccolo e veloce, riesce ad infilarsi ovunque quel ragazzino!” Spiegò il capitano, la fronte ancora aggrottata per il comportamento del garzone. “Non che riesca a sollevare molto peso, ma si rende utile.”

“Direi che è la qualità più importante!” Sentenziò Lady Chapman, tornando a posare la mano sull’avambraccio del capitano. “E cosa si trova dietro quella porta?” Chiese, incuriosita, mentre Jon passava nuovamente loro davanti con un sacco di carbone in spalla, diretto giusto verso la porta che la donna aveva appena indicato.

“Quella, mia cara Lady Chapman, è la sala macchine. Non è il luogo adatto a una donna, temo.” Rispose il capitano, lanciando un ultimo sguardo ammonitore al ragazzino che sostenne lo sguardo con espressione illeggibile prima di varcare la soglia e chiudere la pesante porta di metallo.

“Tutto questo rumore viene da lì?” Chiese incuriosita la donna, lasciandosi condurre attraverso quello che restava del corridoio.

“Esattamente, non spegniamo mai i motori, neanche quando il dirigibile è fermo in porto, o i forni si raffredderebbero e ci vorrebbero giorni per riportarli alla temperatura giusta.” Rispose lui, aiutandola a scendere le strette scale che portavano al secondo livello, dove oltre alla sala comandi e le cabine del capitano e degli ufficiali si trovavano le cucine e i depositi per la merce. “Solo due volte all’anno spegniamo tutto e facciamo una grossa pulizia, così da assicurarci che sia tutto in condizioni perfette.”

“E non avete mai avuto problemi di alcun genere?” Domandò Lady Chapman, lasciandosi condurre verso la porta del suo alloggio.

“Sul mio onore, Lady Chapman, mai nessun problema. Il Lead Zeppelin è il miglior dirigibile che troverà mai in cielo e in terra, glielo posso assicurare.” Robert Harrington gonfiò il petto inorgoglito dal suo dirigibile e lanciò un sorriso tutto denti anneriti dal tabacco che la signora ricambiò senza esitare.

“Lo spero davvero, capitano. Lo spero davvero.”


	2. Il meccanico Hopkins

Che il Lead Zeppelin non avesse mai avuto alcun problema non era del tutto la verità. Che fosse il miglior dirigibile in circolazione nemmeno, ma questo ovviamente la buona signora Chapman non poteva saperlo, e forse era meglio così.

Chi lo sapeva fin troppo bene era invece James Hopkins, colui che aveva immaginato il Lead Zeppelin, lo aveva disegnato su un pezzo di carta nei minimi dettagli e lo aveva poi presentato a Robert Harrington e ai proprietari della compagnia di spedizioni che aveva indetto il concorso per il miglior progetto di un dirigibile da trasporto merci.

James aveva visto oltre quello e aveva realizzato un progetto per un dirigibile con navicella a tre ponti in grado di imbarcare quantità notevoli di carico, almeno il doppio rispetto agli altri dirigibili dell’epoca.

Per anni aveva lavorato come apprendista in fonderia, spronato dalle parole del padre e dalle cinghiate della madre che, con quattro figlie femmine, vedeva nell’unico figlio maschio la speranza di qualche penny in più alla fine del mese. Questo gli aveva fornito una conoscenza dei metalli non indifferente, per cui era stato in grado di progettare un dirigibile rigido molto più forte e resistente, in grado di sollevare carichi notevolmente più pesanti grazie a due elementi: Un’intelaiatura ricoperta di stagno e degli strati di cuscinetti d’elio tra i tre ponti della navicella.

Nella sua mente di giovane di belle speranze si vedeva promosso a capo cantiere e incaricato di supervisionare i lavori invece che sgobbare, ma preso dalla foga non aveva esaminato nel dettaglio il bando del concorso e si era trovato imbarcato sul Lead Zeppelin come meccanico. _Fino alla fine dei suoi giorni su questa terra_ , citava il contratto.

I lati positivi non mancavano. La madre era diventata la donna più affettuosa del mondo quando aveva ricevuto parte del suo primo stipendio, la compagnia a bordo era piacevole e la vita del marinaio, sempre in volo tra una città e l’altra, non era malaccio. Tuttavia James -o Jimmy, com’era diventato dopo appena due giorni a bordo- era un giovane uomo che amava la routine, e di quella non ne vedeva molta nonostante avesse perfino provato a stabilire degli orari di lavoro. Non passava giorno senza che quella maledetta scatola volante non avesse qualche problema a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, soprattutto da quando era stata adibita al trasporto passeggeri.

Il punto saliente della questione, però, era che James non era un meccanico.

Aveva lavorato i metalli e studiato i funzionamenti dei macchinari che facevano muovere i dirigibili con avidità su tutti i libri illustrati che riusciva a trovare, al punto da riuscire a creare un progetto incredibile completamente da solo, ma la prima volta che Robert gli aveva messo in mano una chiave inglese chiedendogli di sistemare un portellone che aveva perso aderenza lui non aveva saputo neanche da che parte cominciare.

“Leggi un libro!” Gli aveva urlato dietro il capitano.

Ma lui non sapeva leggere.

Si era procurato dei libri illustrati al loro primo atterraggio di emergenza, si era fatto insegnare come leggere le parole che trovava più comunemente e si era rimboccato le maniche. Ma tutto quello non era servito a migliorare in alcun modo la sua indole da manovale degli _slums_ londinesi.

Quando il dirigibile era stato convertito al trasporto dei passeggeri tutti, lui compreso, erano stati convinti che sarebbe stato il primo a restare a terra, ma sfortunatamente per i dirigenti della compagnia quel “Fino alla fine dei suoi giorni su questa terra.” gli si era ritorto contro. Non potendolo mandare via avevano quindi aggiunto una clausola al contratto che gli vietava categoricamente di parlare davanti ai passeggeri.

Tutti coloro che avevano messo piede sul Lead Zeppelin erano fermamente convinti che il meccanico con lo sguardo perennemente infuriato avesse perso la lingua in seguito a un incidente coi macchinari, ma la realtà era molto più semplice: Jimmy Hopkins era incapace di pronunciare più di cinque parole senza intramezzarle con le peggiori oscenità che riuscivano a venirgli in mente.

Il capitano e tutto l’equipaggio lo tolleravano senza alcun problema, ma una volta una lady capitata per sbaglio a portata della sua voce era svenuta e si era ripresa solo dopo svariati minuti e una cospicua inalazione di sali.

Da allora il meccanico preferiva restare il più possibile in sala comandi se non era impegnato a lavorare, cercava di evitare la sala macchine per il calore insopportabile che sprigionavano i forni e il clangore dei macchinari che ormai, volente o nolente, conosceva come le sue tasche al punto di rendersi conto solo ascoltandoli se qualcosa non andava.

Ogni mattina l’uomo si svegliava nella speranza che quella volta filasse tutto liscio, e ogni giorno prima o dopo qualcuno correva nella sala di comando chiamando il suo nome e scatenando una serie di improperi che lo precedevano fino alla fonte del problema.

Quel giorno, apparentemente, c’era qualcosa che non andava nei serbatoi dell’acqua, perché nelle cabine dei passeggeri, così come nelle cucine, non arrivava l’acqua calda.

L’acqua calda era stata una delle sue tante idee brillanti. Proveniva da un serbatoio secondario circondato dai tubi che trasportavano all’esterno il vapore incandescente. Era limitata e non arrivava in ogni punto dei tre ponti alla stessa temperatura, ma i passeggeri sembravano apprezzare il lusso e nessuno si era mai lamentato. Finché, ovviamente, tutto aveva funzionato a dovere.

Jimmy aveva capito che quella sarebbe stata una pessima giornata nel momento in cui, alzandosi, aveva messo per primo a terra il piede sinistro invece del destro. Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto di non perdere tempo con quelle inutili superstizioni, ma gli aveva anche sempre detto di non imprecare. Apparentemente alla signora Hopkins piaceva combattere battaglie perse in partenza.

Quando una coppia di uomini con indosso dei grembiuli da cucina arrivò a chiamarlo fu quasi con sguardo pacifico che li accolse, tanto era preparato all’ennesimo imprevisto.

Per il primo minuto ascoltò con una calma surreale.

Poi uno di loro disse che non riuscivano a capire dove fosse il problema, ma che andava risolto il prima possibile.

“Come non sapete dov’è il problema?” Intorno a Jimmy tutti smisero di respirare, per poi riprendere un attimo dopo quando la tanto familiare esplosione di rabbia fece scappare i cuochi dalla sala comandi, seguiti poco dopo da un meccanico furente che si affrettava a raggiungere il piano superiore.

Vedendolo arrivare tutti si fecero da parte lasciandogli libero il passaggio, e lui avanzò appoggiando l’orecchio contro le pareti metalliche ogni cinque passi, per poi passare a strisciare carponi sul pavimento fino a che non individuò un’irregolarità nei tanto familiari rumori del velivolo, procedendo quindi a rimuovere uno dei pannelli del pavimento.

Veloci un paio di uomini si affrettarono a portargli una fune con una lanterna legata alla fine, così da poterla calare per vedere dove fosse il problema, ma un primo esame non rivelò nulla di sbagliato, e così anche un secondo e un terzo.

“Come possiamo fare?” Si chiese uno dei due uomini ad alta voce.

“Lo so io come possiamo fare.” Grugnì Jimmy, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Chiamate Jon.”

“Jon? Perché il ragazzino?”

Ma lui ignorò completamente la domanda.

“Jon! JON! Piccolo figlio di una scrofa vieni qui! Guadagnati il pane che mangi lurido scroccone!”

Come se fosse rimasto tutto il tempo dietro un angolo ad osservare la scena -ed in effetti era così- Jon arrivò correndo, tenendosi in cappello calcato in testa con una mano.

“Eccomi, signore!” Esclamò il ragazzino.

“Prendi la corda e legatela bene intorno alla vita. Poi afferra la dannata lanterna e vedi di capire da dove viene questo maledetto fischio.” Sbottò Jimmy, lanciandogli letteralmente la corda addosso.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenziosa preparazione il ragazzino venne calato lentamente dentro il pavimento, in mezzo ai tubi che trasportavano vapore bollente e quelli che portavano l’elio, per mantenere il dirigibile più leggero.

Nonostante fosse estremamente pericoloso il ragazzino non fece una piega, e anzi fu con un sorriso divertito che si avventurò in mezzo ai tubi, cercando la fonte del rumore che il capo meccanico gli aveva descritto come simile alla _scoreggia di un maiale con la diarrea_. Secondo lui assomigliava più a un fischio, ma non si era azzardato a farglielo presente.

Tendendo la lanterna con cautela si lasciò calare finché il fischio non divenne più forte, quindi cominciò a muoversi tra i tubi fino a trovare quello fallato. Un soffio di aria fredda lo colpì in piena faccia facendo vacillare la fiamma della lanterna, e solo allora tirò la fune.

“C’è una falla in un tubo che porta aria fredda.” Spiegò, massaggiandosi il braccio dove una vistosa bruciatura faceva capolino. Risalendo aveva urtato uno dei tubi più caldi ma non aveva fatto storie abituato com’era a ustioni e lividi di ogni genere.

“I tubi di aerazione?” Jimmy rimase in silenzio per dei lunghi attimi mentre la sua mente cercava di trovare una soluzione. Visualizzò la mappa del Lead Zeppelin che aveva in testa, con la posizione di ogni singolo cavo, tubo e leva, quindi si alzò di scatto, imprecando sonoramente per abitudine.

Il sistema di aerazione che permetteva alle persone di respirare sul dirigibile era molto delicato e complesso. Aspirava aria dall’esterno, per poi riscaldarla passando in dei tubi che costeggiavano quelli più caldi e rilasciarla nei tre ponti, ma data l’alta quota l’aria che veniva aspirata era gelida, quindi ci voleva parecchio tempo per scaldarla, col risultato che i tubi che trasportavano l’aria erano lunghi almeno il doppio di quelli che portavano il vapore e quelli che contenevano l’elio.

Un danno a uno di quelli non era da sottovalutare. Presto il livello di ossigeno all’interno del Lead Zeppelin sarebbe calato, e dato che la perdita era grande abbastanza da raffreddare la cisterna, sarebbe calato velocemente. Bisognava ripararlo in maniera provvisoria per poi saldarlo una volta atterrati, a fornaci spente, per evitare che una scintilla facesse saltare tutto per aria.

“Sai ritrovare il tubo rotto, moccioso?” Chiese Jimmy, con lo sguardo di un uomo che aveva solo voglia di collassare ubriaco all’angolo di una strada.

“Certamente signore!” Rispose pronto Jon. “Si trova quindici piedi più in basso e una decina più a destra!”

Senza neanche guardarlo, il meccanico gli rifilò uno scappellotto.

“Non usiamo i piedi. Non siamo su una maledetta barchetta. Usa i pollici, sciagurato figlio di una scrofa!” Lo sgridò, prima di avviarsi verso la sala comandi.

Fu di ritorno pochi minuti dopo con mezza dozzina di membri dell’equipaggio, il capitano in persona e una cassetta degli attrezzi.

In breve fece rimuovere tre placche dal pavimento per poter trovare un punto da cui anche lui potesse calarsi, e indossata una maschera che gli copriva il viso per intero collegata a una bombola di ossigeno si fece calare lentamente in mezzo ai tubi fino ad arrivare all’altezza della falla.

I minuti passarono inesorabili mentre tutti i presenti tendevano il collo per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma tutto quello che arrivava fino a loro era qualche sporadica imprecazione soffocata e la tenue luce della lanterna del meccanico.

Poi uno strattone alla corda fece trasalire tutti. Gli uomini si affrettarono a tirare su il capo meccanico, e fu proprio allora che un boato scosse l’intero dirigibile da capo a piedi.

Le urla del meccanico, finito contro un tubo che trasportava vapore, vennero sommerse -o possiamo dire censurate- dal suono della sirena di emergenza. Il piccolo Jon schizzò veloce verso il ponte inferiore e il capitano si catapultò al più vicino comunicatore.

“Sala comandi? Qui ponte numero tre. È il capitano che parla!” Sbraitò, nonostante gli avessero detto più volte che alzare troppo la voce quando parlava nei comunicatori rischiava di fare male a chi ascoltava. “Cosa diavolo sta succedendo??”

“Qui sala comandi.” Rispose la voce del navigatore, suonando vagamente metallica. “Capitano, temo ci sia un problema.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non pensavo che scrivere questa storia potesse divertirmi tanto! Ho dovuto andare a studiare il funzionamento dei dirigibili oltre che a divorare ogni storia steampunk che sono riuscita a recuperare (molte delle quali in inglese quindi la terminologia è frutto di una traduzione mia più o meno accurata) ma ne è valsa la pena! Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno scelto di seguire la storia, come sempre commenti e critiche sono sempre accettatissimi! Alla prossima!


	3. Il navigatore Railey

Alla veneranda età di venticinque anni, Jonathan Railey era il più vecchio membro dell’equipaggio a sedere in sala comandi. Forse era questo che lo spingeva a desiderare con tanta forza il giorno del suo pensionamento, o forse era solo la sua innata pigrizia, certo era che per un uomo che come lui odiava i problemi quel dirigibile ne causava fin troppi.

Aveva imparato a navigare prima di imparare a stare in piedi, affiancando il padre nei suoi viaggi a bordo del vecchio peschereccio di famiglia, e nonostante un incidente con un arpione gli avesse portato via l’occhio destro e una libbra abbondante di carne dalla spalla era comunque più che in grado di far volare quel bestione di elio, vapore e metallo nel cielo con la stessa precisione con cui un chirurgo inglese avrebbe potuto effettuare un’operazione sulla Regina Madre, e forse un po’ di più.

A volte si chiedeva quale follia gli avesse fatto desiderare di provare a pilotare un dirigibile e quale infido scherzo del destino lo avesse portato a bordo del Lead Zeppelin, ma non aveva ancora trovato una risposta. In compenso aveva trovato dei buoni amici, un buon lavoro e una comoda cabina privata nella quale passava più tempo di quanto non fosse necessario fingendo di studiare la rotta quando invece dormiva beato.

Era solito pensare che una volta impostata la rotta perfino il piccolo Jon sarebbe stato in grado di portare a destinazione il Lead Zeppelin, e che la sua presenza non era necessaria nel momento in cui qualcuno, non importava chi, avesse capito dove dovevano andare. Ma con un timoniere perennemente ubriaco e un capitano impegnato a intrattenere i passeggeri lui restava spesso l’uomo col grado più alto nella sala di comando.

Non che non avesse provato a scaricare i suoi oneri sugli altri membri dell’equipaggio, ma tutti quelli che lavoravano sul dirigibile avevano un compito preciso, spesso più faticoso e impegnativo del suo, quindi a conti fatti aveva deciso di smettere di lamentarsi, soprattutto in seguito alle scoperte che aveva fatto sul conto di sua madre quando aveva chiesto a Jimmy di lavorare un po’ al posto suo.

In linea teorica non doveva fare molto. Una volta tracciata la rotta per il viaggio (che spesso e volentieri poteva riciclare dai viaggi precedenti) doveva solo assicurarsi che stessero andando nella direzione giusta, e

sedere in sala comandi al posto del timoniere quando il rum prendeva il sopravvento sull’uomo che cominciava a cantare allegri motivetti della sua infanzia.

In pratica, era tutt’altro paio di maniche.

Per prima cosa, il cielo era pieno di pericoli. Se pilotavi un piccolo peschereccio eri sempre in grado di vedere cosa ti circondava, se pilotavi un dirigibile invece avevi solo una vetrata che ti permetteva di vedere davanti, in parte oscurata dal rigonfiamento del pallone aerostatico. I dirigibili (il Lead Zeppelin in particolare) erano molto più leggeri di quanto si potesse pensare vedendoli, e di conseguenza bastava un colpo di vento per mandarli fuori rotta. Fortunatamente era anche altrettanto facile riportarli sulla rotta giusta, se ci si accorgeva che la direzione era sbagliata.

Poi, nonostante tutti i dirigibili fossero dotati di un sistema di comunicazione radio, non tutti comunicavano sulle stesse frequenze o nella stessa lingua. Se un dirigibile ti stava venendo addosso era impossibile vederlo, e altrettanto era difficile comunicare. Lo stesso valeva per gli aeroplani e le mongolfiere -anche se quelle non si spingevano mai tanto in alto. Atterrare nei porti più affollati era un’operazione estremamente complicata che metteva ogni volta a dura prova i nervi dell’uomo.

E infine, come se non bastasse, c’erano i Griski.

I Griski erano degli uccelli che migravano in grossi stormi spostandosi ad alta quota, gli esemplari più grandi potevano raggiungere gli otto metri di apertura alare e da quando gli uomini -che avevano sempre ignorato- avevano deciso di cominciare a popolare anche il cielo erano diventati estremamente aggressivi.

I maledetti pennuti -che Jimmy aveva ribattezzato scrofe volanti- si lanciavano contro i dirigibili, cercavano di bucare il pallone a colpi di becco e artigli e quando possibile di infilarsi nei motori. Non era raro trovare i rottami di un qualche aereo schiantatosi al suolo con i resti di un Grisko mescolati ai resti del motore, così come non era raro leggere di dirigibili precipitati in seguito a un attacco.

In quel preciso momento, il problema erano esattamente loro.

John non sapeva dire se fossero tanti o pochi, ma uno degli uccelli era volato davanti alla vetrata subito dopo l’impatto, e si poteva essere sempre certi che dove ce n’era uno ce n’erano anche altri.

“Che problema?” Ruggì la voce del capitano Harrington dal comunicatore, perforandogli un timpano mentre armeggiava febbrile con i comandi del dirigibile.

“Un problema alato e molto arrabbiato.” Rispose, stringendo i denti.

“Griski!” Esclamò la voce del piccolo Jon, che era praticamente apparso dal nulla in sala comandi.

Dall’altro lato del comunicatore giunse una sonora imprecazione, ma questa volta non usciva dalla bocca di Jimmy. Il capitano si fiondò in sala comandi con velocità, ma quando arrivò il navigatore non era più lì. Il timone era tra le piccole quanto entusiaste mani di Jon che aveva ricevuto l’ordine di tenere il dirigibile dritto ad ogni costo e il bambino faceva del suo meglio, cantando contemporaneamente a tempo col timoniere ubriaco.

“Il signor Railey è andato a prendere l’attrezzatura, capitano!” Lo informò il bambino, rispondendo alla sua domanda inespressa prima di riprendere a canticchiare.

Forse non era il caso che certe canzoni uscissero dalla bocca di un ragazzino così giovane, ma con la costante presenza di Jimmy tutto diventava molto relativo, e soprattutto quello non era il momento di pensare a cose del genere.

Lanciando la giacca sulla sua poltrona il capitano afferrò il comunicatore, cercando di darsi un tono.

“Attenzione. Qui è il capitano Harrington. Tutti i passeggeri sono pregati di rientrare nelle loro cabine fino a nuovo ordine. Artiglieri ai posti di combattimento. Ripeto, artiglieri ai posti di combattimento. Chiudo.” E come a voler sottolineare le sue parole premette un grosso pulsante rosso con la mano, attivando una sirena dall’arme che risuonò per tutti i livelli della navicella del Lead Zeppelin.

Era stato studiato che quella particolare frequenza, oltre a ricordare lo scampanellare delle carrozze dei vigili del fuoco, risultava particolarmente fastidiosa per i Griski. La loro prima linea di difesa erano, infatti, gli altoparlanti posti all’esterno del dirigibile che emettevano quel suono senza sosta.

Poi, ovviamente, c’erano gli artiglieri. Membri dell’equipaggio con una mira particolarmente buona e abbastanza familiarità con le armi da fuoco da poter sparare anche a quella quota e centrare -si sperava- il loro bersaglio.

Uno di questi era, stranamente, proprio John Railey. Nonostante nessuno si azzardasse mai a sindacare le scelte del capitano, quella volta c’erano andati vicini in molti. Come poteva un uomo mezzo cieco essere adatto a compiere una missione già complicata per uomini con tutti e due gli occhi? Ma se quella domanda era mai stata posta, di sicuro non aveva avuto risposta.

Con un raro slancio atletico John era arrivato in posizione prima di tutti gli altri artiglieri. Aveva indossato un paio di occhialoni protettivi e la maschera collegata alla bombola di ossigeno, e si era agganciato saldamente l’imbracatura di sicurezza intorno al petto.

Quando tutti furono in posizione, fucili alla mano e le tasche piene di munizioni extra, l’addetto all’ancoraggio gli fece un cenno con la mano e abbassò la leva che permetteva alle pareti di aprirsi.

Quella procedura era fondamentale quando il dirigibile doveva atterrare. Quattro uomini si sporgevano all’esterno per dare indicazioni al timoniere controllando i fianchi. Quella mente folle di Jimmy Hopkins aveva quindi pensato che se gli uomini potevano uscire quando era il momento di atterrare, allora potevano farlo anche in altri momenti, come in caso di un attacco di Griski.

Non appena i portelloni cominciarono ad abbassarsi un vento selvaggio cominciò a scombinare capelli e vestiti dei presenti, ma nessuno di loro si lasciò impressionare. Intorno a loro uno stormo di una decina di uccelli volava in ordine sparso, circondando il Lead Zeppelin e avvicinandosi pericolosamente con l’intento di colpirlo nuovamente.

Il piumaggio era di uno splendido rosso dorato e i becchi affilati luccicavano nel sole del mattino, eppure la visione che normalmente avrebbe dovuto generare meraviglia e ammirazione portò solo una buona dose di astio e insofferenza.

“Avanti, liberiamoci di quei pennuti!” Esclamò John, imbracciando il fucile e assumendo la posizione migliore per sparare, solo per ritrovarsi carponi dopo che un colpo sonoro fece vibrare tutto il dirigibile, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Uno degli uccelli si accorse della loro presenza e gli volò addosso, ma venne centrato da un proiettile e precipitò con uno strillo acuto, contemporaneamente nuovi colpi fecero vibrare il velivolo. Il fischio della sirena confondeva gli uccelli e questi stavano quindi cercando di eliminarlo alla fonte lanciandosi dritti contro la navicella, a turno.

Prendere la mira con accuratezza quando il dirigibile non faceva altro che ondeggiare era quasi impossibile, quindi John decise di risolvere il problema stendendosi interamente a terra vicinissimo al punto in cui la pavimentazione finiva.

Il modo più veloce per risolvere il problema sarebbe stato quello di sparare al capo del branco, solitamente il Grisko più grosso e col piumaggio più bello, ma i pennuti erano furbi, il capo si stava nascondendo da qualche parte sopra o sotto il Lead Zeppelin lasciando che gli altri facessero il lavoro sporco per lui.

Gli artiglieri cominciarono ad aprire il fuoco, e lentamente il numero degli uccelli cominciò a calare. Il vento era troppo forte perché fosse semplice centrarli, i colpi che andavano effettivamente a segno erano pochi e per lo più dettati dal caso, ma con i nuovi fucili a sparo automatico che si erano procurati almeno non dovevano ricaricare dopo ogni colpo.

Con sei Griski rimasti il gioco cominciò a farsi più duro. Le bestiacce volavano più distanti dal dirigibile, per poi fiondarsi a tutta velocità contro il pallone, solo per poi scappare quando gli artiglieri aprivano il fuoco. Erano uccelli maledettamente intelligenti, quelli, e l’unico modo per eliminarli era batterli in precisione.

Cercare di comunicare oltre l’ululare delle sirene e del vento era inutile, quindi gli uomini si limitarono a continuare a sparare, cercando quantomeno di tenerli lontani. Dopo quindici minuti esposti al gelido vento le mani degli artiglieri erano quasi completamente insensibili, ma questo non li fermò. In particolare, John aveva preso quell’attacco, come ognuno dei precedenti, come una faccenda personale.

Nella sua mente non era a bordo di un dirigibile, ma sul peschereccio di suo padre, in mezzo a una tempesta mentre cercava di centrare il maledetto pesce con uno degli arpioni. Al contrario di quanto tutti pensassero, aver perso un occhio non aveva peggiorato la sua mira, anzi. Come molti uomini chiudevano un occhio per poter mirare con più accuratezza, così aveva fatto lui. In maniera permanente, certo, ma il paragone restava lo stesso.

Gli altri artiglieri erano sicuramente di grande aiuto, ma era lui a fare la differenza quando i Griski restavano in pochi e colpirli diventava più difficile.

Ne erano rimasti solo due quando il capo del branco fece la sua comparsa, il becco ferito dai colpi che aveva inferto al dirigibile, e uno sguardo sprezzante come di sfida. E sebbene la seconda parte fosse più che altro frutto dell’immaginazione di John servì a farlo concentrare, perché sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti i tiratori e dell’addetto all’ancoraggio riuscì, con precisione millimetrica, a sparare in rapida successione tre colpi, due dei quali forarono l’ala del Grisko e il fianco, facendolo precipitare.

Gli altri due uccelli rimasti lanciarono un richiamo e si affrettarono a seguire il capobranco mentre le pareti venivano richiuse e gli artiglieri tiravano un collettivo sospiro di sollievo nelle loro maschere dell’ossigeno.

L’addetto all’ancoraggio si affrettò a comunicare con la sala comandi e le sirene finalmente tacquero.

“Un colpo eccezionale, John!” Si complimentò uno degli artiglieri non appena furono tornati di sotto, al sicuro col sistema di aerazione perfettamente funzionante grazie al lavoro di un meccanico con le braccia ricoperte di ustioni. Apparentemente per uscire dalla botola nel pavimento era stato sballottato dai colpi dei Griski sulla navicella, finendo più volte contro i tubi incandescenti.

“Quanto ci avete messo, polli che non siete altro?” Sbraitò il meccanico in questione quando li vide entrare in sala comandi, cercando di liberarsi del medico che gli stava applicando un unguento lenitivo sulle braccia.

Il piccolo Jon era ora seduto sulla poltrona del capitano dal momento che Robert aveva preso il suo posto al timone quando, al primo impatto più forte, il ragazzino era stato sbalzato via nonostante la salda presa.

“Ci sono stati danni?” Chiese il navigatore, affrettandosi a verificare che il velivolo non fosse finito fuori rotta.

“Ho mandato degli uomini a controllare.” Rispose il capitano, lanciando un’occhiata ai comunicatori che collegavano i punti più importanti del dirigibile. “Pare che non ci siano danni ai macchinari, ma solo delle crepe sulla vetrata del primo ponte.”

“Schifosi pennuti, che problema hanno con le fottute vetrate? Sempre lì! Ogni dannata volta!” Cominciò a lamentarsi Jimmy, mentre già calcolava il quantitativo di danni che avrebbero dovuto sistemare una volta atterrati. “Dovremo stare fermi per almeno tre giorni!” Sbottò.

Le vetrate se si crepavano o graffiavano andavano sostituite completamente. Avrebbero dovuto spegnere i motori per saldare i tubi rotti e controllare centimetro per centimetro il telone esterno del dirigibile per assicurarsi che non si fosse bucato. Fortunatamente era già previsto di attraccare al molo privato della compagnia, per cui non avrebbero avuto difficoltà a reperire i pezzi.

“Bisognerà fare qualcosa per quelle vetrate, prima che la pressione le faccia esplodere in volo.” Notò il John, che pur essendo solo il navigatore sapeva perfettamente come funzionava il dirigibile. Probabilmente anche meglio del meccanico.

In silenzio, tutti gli uomini presenti in sala comandi si girarono a guardare Jon. Il bambino fremeva di anticipazione sapendo già cosa stavano per chiedergli.

“Jon, andresti a prendere la resina e a sistemare le vetrate?” Chiese gentilmente Jhon, sforzandosi di non suonare troppo autoritario. A suo parere c’erano già abbastanza persone che maltrattavano il ragazzino su quella nave.

Annuendo entusiasta lui schizzò via, sapendo perfettamente cosa doveva fare.

“Cos’avrà da sorridere poi, quel piccolo sacco di letame.” Commentò Jinny, come a voler avvalorare il pensiero del collega navigatore, ma avendo la cortesia di parlare quando il ragazzino era già uscito dalla sala comandi.

Evidentemente doveva aver ritrovato un briciolo del buonumore che aveva perso circa una decina di anni prima, pensò Jonathan Railey, girandosi per riportare il Lead Zeppelin sulla rotta giusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per la lentezza negli aggiornamenti, ma purtroppo al momento la mia padrona di casa ha deciso che vuole cambiare modem quindi ho il wifi a disposizione solo quando lo scrocco in qualche bar >>  
> Spero che continuerete comunque a seguire la storia del Lead Zeppelin!


	4. Il piccolo Jon

Il piccolo Jon corse veloce fino al terzo ponte senza fermarsi finché non ebbe un secchio di resina tra le mani, una spatola agganciata alla cintura e un’imbracatura che gli abbracciava saldamente tutta la parte superiore del corpo. Aspettò quasi saltellando sul posto che gli portassero la sua bombola d’ossigeno personale, quella con la maschera che si adattava al suo viso invece che a quello degli adulti, e lasciò che gliela agganciassero alla schiena con gli appositi moschettoni. 

Solitamente le riparazioni esterne venivano effettuate solo quando il dirigibile era fermo a terra, ma ognuno dei ponti della navicella era provvisto di una sottile passerella che girava intorno al mezzo, permettendo di raggiungere ogni punto in caso di emergenza. Era possibile spostarsi senza venire spazzati via dal vento grazie a un complesso meccanismo di agganci magnetici e una corda di sicurezza, il tutto collegato all’imbracatura che tutti gli addetti alla manutenzione avevano in dotazione. 

Nel progettarlo, Jimmy aveva pensato a qualunque cosa. Tranne al fatto che, per un uomo adulto, quella passerella era troppo sottile. Ed ecco dove entrava il gioco il piccolo Jon. 

L’idea di prendere anche un bambino tra i membri dell’equipaggio era stata del capitano. Il suo primo lavoro era stato quello di aiutare il padre nella fabbrica di tessuti in cui lavorava, dove gli operai erano incoraggiati a portare con loro i figli perché c’erano compiti che solo un bambino poteva svolgere, come sgattaiolare tra i macchinari (o nel caso del dirigibile, tra tubi e cavi) per arrivare in punti che per un uomo adulto erano irraggiungibili. 

John si era quindi avventurato per le strade del porto cercando qualche orfano che volesse iniziare a guadagnarsi da vivere e aveva trovato proprio il piccolo Jon, che lo aveva seguito con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui, una volta assicurato che tutta l’attrezzatura fosse a posto, si avventurò fuori dal portellone lungo la parete esterna del dirigibile a mezzo passo dal precipitare nel vuoto e sballottato a destra e sinistra dal vento gelido che gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi a causa degli occhialoni troppo grandi per lui. 

Il giorno in cui aveva fatto quell’operazione per la prima volta sentire il meccanico urlare a tutti gli altri membri dell’equipaggio che un moccioso come lui a soli dieci anni aveva più coraggio di tutti loro messi insieme lo aveva riempito di orgoglio, e nonostante fosse pericoloso ed estremamente stancante non si tirava mai indietro quando era ora di uscire sulla passerella. 

Molte volte gli avevano chiesto se non avesse paura. Lui aveva ovviamente detto di no, ma era una menzogna bella e buona. Il vento a quell’altezza lo terrorizzava, così come il sapere la sua vita appesa a un filo. In fondo però quella non era la prima menzogna che diceva ai membri dell’equipaggio del Lead Zeppelin, e neanche la più grave. 

Innanzitutto Jon non aveva dieci anni, ma quasi tredici. E il suo nome non era Jon, ma Joanna. Non era orfana, ma aveva un padre e una madre che probabilmente ormai la credevano morta o rapita e una sorella che aveva passato ogni giorno dei suoi sei anni di vita a piangere ininterrottamente per ogni sciocchezza. 

Figlia di una sarta e un guidatore di carrozze, Joanna era cresciuta in una casa che si affacciava sul porto di Londra di proprietà dello zio, mercante di pesce. I suoi genitori erano stati economicamente indipendenti per anni, finché le autovetture non avevano preso il sopravvento sulle carrozze a cavalli e suo padre si era trovato a dover imparare a far funzionare uno di quei marchingegni infernali se voleva continuare a portare il pane in tavola, operazione resa comunque difficile dalla spietata concorrenza. A quel punto trasferirsi a vivere con lo zio, la cui moglie era morta di parto, era sembrata la soluzione più logica se non fosse che ci era voluto meno di un mese perché la piccola Joanna cominciasse a bighellonare per il porto vestita da ragazzino così da dare meno nell’occhio, per sfuggire alle interminabili ore di ricamo a cui la sottoponeva la madre. 

Nei suoi surrealistici piani di ragazzina aveva pensato che non sarebbe stato complicato cavarsela a bordo del Lead Zeppelin, un paio di mesi e avrebbe potuto rivelare a tutti di essere una ragazza e restare a lavorare lì, ma poi i mesi erano diventati anni e ogni volta che qualcuno commentava come un dirigibile non fosse posto per una donna o quanto avere donne a bordo fosse fastidioso -frasi che tendenzialmente provenivano dalla bocca di Jimmy ma con cui tutti concordavano- la sua determinazione scemava e il piccolo Jon trascorreva un giorno in più a bordo del dirigibile cercando di fare il suo lavoro al meglio. 

Il fatto che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprirlo non le passava neanche per la testa. Col viso perennemente sporco di fuliggine, i capelli tagliati corti e i vecchi vestiti smessi che si procurava comprandoli dai ragazzini che incontrava all’approdo dei dirigibili quando atterravano era convinta di essere un ragazzo perfetto, e l’ottusità degli uomini dell’equipaggio aiutava non poco. Inoltre aveva sempre così tanto da fare che non restava mai ferma abbastanza a lungo da permettere a qualcuno di osservarla a dovere, evitava i passeggeri e trascorreva il suo scarso tempo libero a studiare un abecedario regalatole dal signor Railey. 

Non era una bambina particolarmente coraggiosa, né tantomeno astuta, ma cercava sempre di fare del suo meglio per rendersi indispensabile, così come aveva fatto prima calandosi tra i tubi o in quel momento, guardando intensamente la parete di metallo davanti a sé senza neanche pensare di fermarsi finché non raggiunse la grossa vetrata del primo livello della navicella. 

Ignorando completamente i passeggeri che erano tornati con titubanza nella sala da the e che la guardavano indicandola spaventati e meravigliati allo stesso tempo si dedicò al suo compito, prendendo generose dosi di resina con la spatola e passandole sulle grosse crepe lasciate dai becchi dei Griski. 

Da dentro era difficile notarlo, ma alcune erano molto profonde, i vetri avevano resistito per miracolo e ci vollero svariate passate prima che Jon, o Joanna che dir si voglia, si ritenesse soddisfatto del suo operato e salutasse allegramente con la mano il nutrito pubblico di passeggeri che si erano raccolti a guardarlo lavorare prima di ricominciare a fare la strada all’indietro, con passo appena più sicuro. 

Ad attenderlo appena rientrato trovò uno degli addetti alla caldaia che gli spettinò i capelli complimentandosi per il lavoro mentre si assicurava che il portellone fosse ben chiuso. Estremamente soddisfatto di sé stesso il piccolo Jon si avviò quasi saltellando verso la sala comandi, salvo fermarsi di colpo dietro un angolo quando si rese conto che qualcuno stava discutendo animatamente proprio davanti la porta della sala. 

Se c’era una cosa che il piccolo Jon aveva imparato era quante cose poteva scoprire fermandosi appena prima di girare un angolo. Assisteva alle scene migliori e sentiva i racconti più divertenti quando nessuno sapeva della sua presenza, quindi anche quella volta come mille altre si fermò e tese l’orecchio. 

“È vergognoso vi dico! Vergognoso!” Una dei passeggeri stava praticamente strillando davanti al capitano allibito.  

Il piccolo Jon si chiese divertito cosa la donna trovasse così vergognoso. La carenza di acqua calda, magari? Il fatto che avevano dovuto uccidere gli uccelli? Sentivano storie del genere ogni volta. 

"È vergognoso che una povera ragazzina venga utilizzata per lavori così pericolosi!" 

Di colpo Jon smise di trovare la scena divertente. Per la precisione sentì il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene come neanche una passeggiata fuori dalla navicella del dirigibile con quel freddo era in grado di fare. 

"Cosa ci fa, poi, su un dirigibile! Vestita da maschio per di più!" La donna sembrava non trovare pace. "Tutta sporca di fuliggine! Oh cielo!"  

Se non ci fosse stato il marito, la donna si sarebbe accasciata a terra svenuta. La stessa cosa che sarebbe successa al piccolo Jon se non ci fosse stato il muro. 

Sentì del trambusto alle sue spalle, poi il marito che si scusava per la reazione esagerata della moglie e il capitano che gli spiegava che era sicuro, senza ombra di dubbio, che il loro piccolo Jon era un ragazzino come tanti, e non certo una bambina travestita. 

Passò un minuto. Ne passarono due. Poi la ragazzina sentì una stretta dura come il ferro serrarle il braccio e trascinarla verso la porta della sala comandi, dove entrò nel più totale dei silenzi senza neanche provare ad alzare lo sguardo. 

Rimase immobile dove la lasciarono, sempre fissandosi i piedi, combattendo le lacrime che sentiva premere agli angoli degli occhi. 

"A me continua a sembrare un maschio." Il primo a parlare fu il capitano, seguito dal tipico suono che produceva quando si grattava la barba. 

"Anche a me." Concordò John, egualmente pensieroso. 

"C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo." Jimmy non aveva tutti i torti. 

"Non dire idiozie, Jimmy! Non puoi far spogliare una ragazzina davanti a tutti!" Sbottò John. 

"Ma se non è una ragazzina non avrà problemi!" Il meccanico stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza. 

Come al solito fu John quello che, con un sospiro, si avvicino lentamente al piccolo Jon. 

"Hai sentito Jon? Che ne dici?" Probabilmente fu proprio la gentilezza con cui lo chiese che fece scoppiare la bambina in lacrime mentre scuoteva la testa convinta sapendo che ormai il suo segreto era stato svelato. 

La sonora imprecazione che uscì dalle labbra di Jimmy fu tale da mettere in ombra tutte quelle che aveva detto fino a quel momento nella sua lunga vita. Un attimo dopo il meccanico esplose in una trafela di improperi per i quali sua madre lo avrebbe preso a cinghiate per un pomeriggio intero, esternando senza dubbio alcuno quanto lui ritenesse sbagliata la presenza di una femmina tra i membri dell'equipaggio. 

John cercava di calmare alternativamente lui e Joanna, ormai ridotta a un ammasso di lacrime e singhiozzi sul pavimento del ponte, mentre il capitano aveva preso a grattarsi la barba con insistenza. 

"Vogliate perdonarmi." La voce che parlò li colse tutti e tre talmente di sorpresa che perfino il meccanico tacque all'istante. 

Lady Chapman si avvicinò lentamente, appoggiandosi al suo bastone da passeggio con un sorriso pacato in volto. 

"Lady Chapman!" Scattò il capitano, facendosi avanti per aiutare la donna, che però rifiutò la mano tesa. 

"Pensavo che fosse chiaro a tutti che la ragazzina era una ragazzina, ma che lo teneste segreto ai passeggeri per qualche motivo." Confessò, accomodandosi composta sulla poltrona del capitano. "In fondo una mano femminile non può che essere di aiuto in certi casi." Aggiunse, volgendo un sorriso cortese in direzione del meccanico, il quale ingoiò il rospo e rimase zitto. "Ma vedendo che non è così, forse posso esservi d'aiuto. Credo di avere la soluzione perfetta per il vostro problema."  

I tre uomini si guardarono tra loro per un lungo istante. 

"Quale soluzione, se posso chiedere?" Si fece avanti il capitano, strofinando la barba rossa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci terrei a ringraziare tantissimo tutti quelli che hanno seguito la storia fino ad adesso e che si sono soffermati a lasciare un commento o un like, questo esperimento mi sta davvero prendendo tantissimo tempo ed energie ma mi sto anche divertendo tantissimo a scriverlo! Sono finalmente riuscita a creare una scaletta definitiva per la storia, che a seconda della lunghezza sarà tra i dodici e i quindici capitoli, e spero che vorrete continuare a seguirla!


	5. La lunga corsa del Lead Zeppelin

Nessuno si aspettava che una ragazzina potesse scalciare così forte, e dimenarsi al punto da rendere necessario l'intervento di quattro uomini adulti per portarla fuori dal dirigibile, attraverso l'attracco, e dentro la carrozza privata di Lady Chapman. 

La donna, come aveva spiegato loro, era alla ricerca di una ragazzina da prendere come sua dama di compagnia così da avere qualcuno con cui parlare dato che, a sua detta, gli eventi mondani e i the in compagnia delle amiche ormai la annoiavano. Si era quindi offerta di portare Joanna con sé, crescerla come fosse stata una delle sue nipoti, fornirle un'istruzione completa –e qui di nuovo aveva lanciato un lungo sguardo al meccanico- e mostrarle cosa aveva da offrire il mondo al di fuori del dirigibile. 

Aveva quindi aggiunto, a quel punto quasi costretta ad urlare per sovrastare gli strilli della ragazzina, che se passati tre anni avesse ancora voluto tornare sul dirigibile non l'avrebbe fermata. 

Solo a quel punto Jimmy si era azzardato ad aprire la bocca, ma un sorriso pacato dell'anziana signora lo aveva zittito prima che potesse iniziare a farle presente quanto fosse in disaccorto sull'ultima parte. 

Nonostante fosse stato John a scegliere proprio lei per imbarcarsi con loro, e il capitano insistesse sempre nel dire quanto avere il totale controllo del dirigibile fosse il suo compito più importante, quello maggiormente stupito dallo sviluppo della situazione era stato proprio il meccanico. 

Lui era quello che aveva lavorato più tempo con Jon –no, Joanna apparentemente- senza mai accorgersi che stava parlando con una ragazzina, anche quando era rimasta per notti intere in camera sua a cercare di leggere i testi di meccanica che aveva accumulato solo per addormentarcisi sopra, al punto da avere un giaciglio tutto per sé sotto la scrivania. 

Era incredulo, sconvolto, e solo quando la pietà di John ebbe il sopravvento sullo stupore e si degnò di andare a cercare l'amico con una bottiglia di whiskey Jimmy tornò padrone di se stesso e di tutto il suo vasto vocabolario di insulti. 

"Tornerai a casa durante questa sosta?" Chiese il navigatore, cercando di distrarlo. Sapeva che nonostante quello che si poteva pensare vedendolo al meccanico piaceva tornare a trovare la sua famiglia di tanto in tanto. 

"No, ci sono i tubi da riparare. Le vetrate da sostituire. E poi non voglio rivedere una donna per molto tempo." Rispose, la voce un crescendo di rabbia. 

John sospirò. In parte per il sollievo, dato che tutte le volte si ritrovava in un modo o nell'altro seduto nel salotto di casa Hopkins mentre la signora Hopkins in persona cercava di convincerlo a prendere in sposa una delle sue figlie, e in parte di rassegnazione sapendo che l'argomento Joanna sarebbe rimasto in auge per le settimane –se non i mesi- a venire. 

Invece stranamente non fu così. 

Il meccanico si buttò a testa bassa nelle riparazioni, fece sostituire l'intero sistema di aerazione del Lead Zeppelin, fece spegnere le fornaci per pulire tutti i condotti da cui passavano il vapore e il fumo prodotto dai forni, fece sostituire l'olio a tutti i motori, sgonfiò completamente il pallone per poi sostituirlo con uno nuovo di un nuovo materiale più resistente e mise tutti gli uomini rimasti sobri al lavoro, facendogli pitturare tutti i tubi che si trovavano all'interno del dirigibile. 

Quando ebbero finito tutti i tubi che trasportavano vapore erano stati dipinti di rosso, quelli dell'acqua di blu e quelli dell'aria di bianco, in un pittoresco richiamo ai colori della Union Jack. Evidentemente scottarsi non gli era piaciuto. 

A una settimana dalla partenza il capitano si avviò personalmente a reclutare un ragazzino che prendesse il posto di Jon, e tornò con il figlio del fratello di uno degli addetti alla caldaia, un bambino di nove anni di nome Samuel, assicurando tutti che questa volta era sicuro che fosse un maschio. 

Il piccolo Sam non aveva la prontezza mentale né tantomeno la velocità di Jon –Joanna, ovvio- nel portare a termine i suoi compiti, ma era volenteroso e apparentemente instancabile. Soprattutto sembrava immune all'infinita lista di improperi che uscivano dalla bocca del meccanico, qualifica indispensabile per lavorare sul Lead Zeppelin. 

Spinti dal cupo silenzio del meccanico gli altri membri dell'equipaggio presero a trattare l'argomento Joanna come una sorta di tabù. Inutilmente, dato che il primo a parlarne quando meno se lo aspettavano era proprio lui. 

Nel loro successivo viaggio da Londra a Roma, quando scoprirono di essersi sbagliati ed essere attraccati a Firenze, mentre un confusissimo John studiava le carte che aveva davanti chiedendosi come fosse potuto succedere fu il meccanico il primo a farsi sentire. 

"Già, perché tu non sbagli mai. Non ti addormenti mentre voliamo, non hai portato una bambina a bordo scambiandola per un maschio e non hai rischiato di farci atterrare in mezzo all'oceano." Commentò, adocchiando di mala voglia la cartina. 

Più di una volta lo si sentì urlare al piccolo Sam che conosceva ragazzine in grado di fare il suo lavoro molto meglio di lui, e un paio di volte –giurava il capitano- lo aveva beccato a mugugnare che forse avrebbero dovuto tenerla, se l'alternativa era "Quel figlio di una scrofa incapace di pulirsi il sedere da solo." 

Il più delle volte, però, lo si poteva sentire esprimere la sua felicità. Il fatto che non subirono un attacco di Griski per mesi era secondo lui legato al fatto che non avevano più una donna tra l'equipaggio, e ogni tentativo di usare la logica per fargli capire che quelle erano solo banali superstizioni era stato abbandonato anni prima. 

Tra il silenzio delle alte quote e il caos degli attracchi per dirigibili il Lead Zeppelin portava avanti e indietro il suo equipaggio e i suoi passeggeri come aveva sempre fatto. Da una città all'altra caricava e scaricava, i motori borbottavano e le ventole fendevano il cielo spingendo avanti il dirigibile che rilasciava alle sue spalle una coda di condensa, vapore e fumo quasi cercasse di dipingere qualcosa in cielo, solo per perdere tutta la sua poesia alla prima imprecazione del meccanico irritato perché qualcosa era andato diversamente da come aveva previsto. 

La cosa contemporaneamente bella e brutta del lavorare su un dirigibile, o almeno così aveva sempre pensato John, era che il mondo sembrava non fermarsi mai. Al Lead Zeppelin non importava se in quel momento eri felice o triste: quel momento non sarebbe durato comunque. Tutto scorreva via velocemente. I momenti felici e quelli tristi, i guasti e i nuovi pezzi da aggiungere alla macchina, i passeggeri terrorizzati dall'altezza che si lamentavano per tutto il viaggio e quelli con cui era piacevole scambiare qualche parola, l'ennesima donna affascinata dal capitano che sgattaiolava fuori dalla sua camera poco prima dell'alba, l'ennesima correzione di rotta per rimediare all'opera del timoniere ubriaco, l'ennesimo attacco di Griski, le sporadiche comunicazioni con gli altri dirigibili che incrociavano. Tutto sembrava durare appena un battito di ciglia prima di diventare fumo alle loro spalle. E così passavano i giorni, i mesi, gli anni. 

Viaggiare su un dirigibile voleva anche dire non avere il minimo contatto col mondo esterno per giorni interi. 

Il navigatore aveva sempre l'accortezza di precipitarsi a recuperare un giornale come prima cosa ogni volta che atterravano. C'erano ogni volta nuove invenzioni tra le pagine scientifiche, ma le pagine di cronaca erano altrettanto interessanti. Si diceva che la guerra fosse alle porte, che presto i cieli non sarebbero più stati sicuri, che avrebbero convertito tutti i mezzi di trasporto per civili in mezzi militari e che avrebbero acceso il cielo di mille fuochi di morte, ma tutte le volte il giornale finiva appallottolato e gettato via, oppure a imbottire le scarpe del piccolo Sam, sempre troppo grandi per lui dal momento che indossava quelle che al fratello maggiore –che avevano assunto per caricare a bordo i bagagli dei passeggeri- andavano strette. 

Gli uomini dell'equipaggio, specialmente quelli che condividevano le preoccupazioni della sala comandi, avevano sviluppato negli anni una forte intesa. Sapevano cosa era necessario fare per il bene del dirigibile e quando era necessario farlo, quando era il caso di seguire alla lettera le istruzioni che arrivavano dalla compagnia che finanziava i loro viaggi e quando era meglio fingere che gli ordini non fossero arrivati. Fu così che non gli servì neanche consultarsi quando ricevettero l'ordine di fermarsi all'hangar principale quando tornarono ad attraccare a Londra, così da far modificare gli armamenti in dotazione. I cieli erano diventati più trafficati, i Griski più agitati e i concorrenti più spietati. 

Ma anche quando le cose cambiavano sostanzialmente il Lead Zeppelin continuava ad andare avanti. Loro trovavano sempre il modo di farlo andare avanti. 

Finché un giorno, nonostante tutto, si fermò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il capitolo di transizione, ma era assolutamente necessario, giuro!  
> Ho penato tantissimo a scriverlo ma dovevo farlo, la storia deve andare avanti e la parte migliore sta per arrivare! Facendo i calcoli ho realizzato che la storia sarà lunga circa dodici capitoli, quindi stiamo entrando nella parte più movimentata.  
> Cosa sarà successo al Lead Zeppelin? Lo scorpirete nel prossimo capitolo! (è praticamente tutto già scritto! Niente attese di settimane sta volta!)


	6. La nuova inaugurazione del Lead Zeppelin

Per quasi un anno il Lead Zeppelin era rimasto fermo nell'hangar della compagnia, a Londra.  

Per quasi un anno centinaia di dirigibili come lui erano rimasti altrettanto fermi in seguito al fermo obbligatorio ordinato da quasi tutte le compagnie del mondo.  

Apparentemente i viaggi aerei erano diventato troppo pericolosi. I Griski erano cresciuti di numero, e mentre si cercava come debellarli ai dirigibili era stato vietato di alzarsi in volo.   

Erano bastati due giorni di _fermo a data da destinarsi_  perché il meccanico si mettesse al lavoro cercando una soluzione, e sebbene i lavori durarono dieci mesi fu con orgoglio che l'equipaggio del Lead Zeppelin annunciò di essere pronto a ripartire con le traversate dell'Atlantico quando ancora altre compagnie cercavano di risolvere il problema.  

La signora Hopkins fu felicissima del cospicuo aumento di stipendio elargito al figlio, e fu con altrettanta felicità che gli uomini si concessero un'ultima bevuta prima di tornare in servizio, la fredda mattina del cinque Febbraio. 

Tutti in fila sul lungo pontile metallico che da terra portava al primo livello della navicella del dirigibile, il capitano il meccanico e il navigatore, insieme al timoniere miracolosamente sobrio e al responsabile della compagnia di trasporti fecero del loro meglio per dare un benvenuto rassicurante a tutti i passeggeri. 

Il capitano strinse personalmente la mano a tutti gli uomini e fece un elegante inchino a tutte le donne. Subito al suo fianco John fece del suo meglio per darsi le arie da persona competente e affidabile, e Jimmy fece del suo meglio per non aprire bocca neanche una volta, convincendo l'ennesimo gruppo di passeggeri di essere effettivamente muto. 

Mezz'ora dopo l'apertura dell'imbarco gli uomini salutarono il responsabile della compagnia proprio mentre l'ultimo passeggero, una signorina con i capelli acconciati in una lunga treccia bionda e indosso un vestito color crema, percorreva trafelata il ponte seguita da uno dei facchini col suo bagaglio. Finalmente poterono chiudere il portellone e dirigersi in sala comandi, mentre tutti i passeggeri si affollavano nella rinnovata sala da the per godersi il decollo. 

Le nuove modifiche avevano reso il Lead Zeppelin molto più pesante, oltre che molto più sicuro. Il lato positivo era che ora difficilmente una folata di vento più forte delle altre poteva sbalzarli fuori rotta, il lato negativo era che, ovviamente, per sollevarsi e stare in volo richiedeva molta più potenza sia nei motori che nelle eliche. 

Su al terzo livello, dove si trovavano le fornaci -rumorose come sempre- il lavoro era praticamente raddoppiato, e nonostante questo la velocità ne risentiva. Se prima potevano attraversare l'oceano Atlantico con un volo di due giorni adesso gliene servivano tre. I prezzi dei biglietti erano ovviamente aumentati e tuttavia i passeggeri non si erano lamentati.  

Da quando il bando del traffico aereo era entrato in vigore sia il commercio che i viaggi ne avevano risentito moltissimo. Attraversare l'Atlantico in mare era un vero incubo, e la possibilità di affondare era sempre presente. Negli ultimi anni ingegneri e inventori avevano investito tutte le loro energie nelle immense possibilità che offrivano i velivoli, dimenticandosi di tutti i mezzi a vapore che attraversavano la Terra senza avere le ali, e ne avevano dovuto pagare il prezzo di colpo. 

Si vociferava che ci fossero studiosi che stavano progettando un modo per volare fino alla luna, eppure nessuno aveva pensato a un modo per salvare una nave dal rischio di affondare durante una tempesta. 

Era il secondo giorno di viaggio, e il capitano stava giusto discutendo di questo con uno dei passeggeri, un anziano marinaio in pensione in viaggio col figlio, quando uno degli uomini cacciò un urlo, subito seguito dalla moglie che si portò le mani davanti alla bocca. 

In breve il panico dilagò quando gli occhi di tutti si piazzarono sulla parte alta della vetrata panoramica. Un paio di gambe, calzanti scarpe da donna, si agitavano in preda al panico sballottate dal vento al di fuori del dirigibile. 

Il capitano Harrington non fece in tempo a correre a chiamare aiuto che la donna fuori dalla vetrata perse la presa e precipitò in un turbinio di stoffa color crema, la lunga treccia bionda che frustava l'aria. 

Tutti i passeggeri erano premuti contro il vetro, esclamazioni di stupore e gemiti sconvolti riempivano la stanza mentre il capitano si precipitava in sala comandi. Doveva avvisare la compagnia e il porto di New York. Doveva avvisare il resto dell'equipaggio e capire cosa diavolo fosse successo. Era difficile persino per loro uscire all'esterno del Lead Zeppelin in volo, come ci era riuscita una ragazza da sola? Era stato un incidente? Un omicidio? Spalancò la porta della sala comandi come una furia, lanciando il cappello sulla sua poltrona. 

John e Jimmy erano lì, intenti a giocare una partita a carte con la voce del timoniere brillo di sottofondo. Entrambi alzarono gli occhi su di lui, stupiti dal vederlo così sconvolto. 

"Non c'è nessun modo. Nessun cazzo di modo in cui una donna da sola possa aver aperto uno dei portelloni, percorso la passerella esterna del dirigibile fino a quel punto e poi essere caduta." Fu il verdetto del meccanico, che conosceva la struttura del dirigibile meglio delle sue tasche. 

"Eppure in qualche modo quella donna è riuscita a farcela! Pensate che qualcuno possa averla buttata di sotto?" John dovette girare la testa per poter guardare dal capitano al meccanico e viceversa, i problemi di avere un occhio solo. 

"È l'unica possibilità! Per una donnetta da sola persino salire le scale fino al terzo livello sarebbe impossibile! Figurarsi aprire il portellone!" Sbotto Jimmy. 

"Mi permetto di dissentire. La maniglia era perfettamente oliata, il portellone si è aperto facilmente." 

I tre uomini si immobilizzarono di colpo. Ad aver parlato era una voce inequivocabilmente femminile, eppure non c'erano donne nella sala comandi fino a un attimo prima e nessuno aveva aperto la porta per entrare. 

Lentamente si girarono verso il fondo della sala, dove quella che era inequivocabilmente una giovane donna si stava spolverando gli abiti dopo essere uscita dalla grata che serviva a portare l'aria nella stanza. 

Indossava un paio di pantaloni rammendati alle ginocchia e una camicia spiegazzata, ma era chiaramente una ragazza. Il navigatore la fissò intensamente strizzando l'occhio scuro. I capelli biondi erano più scuri di come li ricordava, e il viso era cambiato tantissimo, ma quegli occhi color acquamarina li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque. 

"Jon?" Chiese, non credendo alle sue stesse parole. 

La ragazza gli sorrise incoraggiante. 

"Sarebbe Joanna, ormai lo sapete, ma per voi sono disposta a fare un'eccezione!" Sembrava divertirsi nel vedere le loro espressioni sconvolte. 

"Sei tu!" Esclamò di colpo il capitano. "Tu ti sei buttata giù dal dirigibile!" 

"Era solo un fantoccio di pezza coi miei vestiti." Precisò lei. "Non vedevo l'ora. Non avete idea di quanto fossero scomodi!" 

"Sei tornata davvero!" Il navigatore era ancora incredulo, ma un sorriso cominciava a farsi strada sulle sue labbra. 

"Erano questi gli accordi, sbaglio?" Chiese la ragazza, facendo qualche passo verso i tre uomini. "Tre anni con Lady Chapman e se avessi voluto avrei potuto tornare." 

Una strana tensione crebbe tra i presenti. Gli uomini si erano spesso confidati che speravano di non vederla tornare. Un dirigibile non era il posto adatto a una donna, non avrebbero mai convinto i responsabili ad assumerla, e soprattutto la vita al fianco di Lady Chapman sarebbe stata più adatta a lei, piena di agi e lusso. 

Ma apparentemente si erano sbagliati. 

Incurante della tensione che sentiva provenire dal suo capitano e soprattutto dal meccanico, John avanzò verso di lei e le prese le mani con un sorriso sincero. 

"È un piacere riaverti a bordo! Non vedo l'ora di mostrarti tutte le migliorie che abbiamo apportato al buon vecchio Zeppelin! Adesso abbiamo anche un cuoco francese che cucina divinamente, vedrai ti piacerà." Disse, e Joanna sentì il cuore scaldarsi. Il navigatore era sempre stato gentile con lei e vedere che nulla era cambiato la rassicurò. 

Tuttavia quello che più temeva doveva ancora succedere. Jimmy non aveva ancora detto una parola, e come tutti sapevano l'unica cosa più temibile degli improperi del meccanico era il suo silenzio. 

"Aspetta un attimo." Quando gli occhi di lei incontrarono quelli dell'uomo in questione lui sembrò ritrovare il dono della parola. 

Joanna mise insieme tutto ciò che aveva imparato dalla cara Lady Chapman e lo interruppe all'istante, alzando un dito. 

"Finché il dirigibile non atterrerà io sarò a tutti gli effetti una passeggera. Se non erro non hai il permesso di parlare davanti a me."  

Persino il timoniere, nonostante fino a quel momento fosse stato impegnato a ingollare rum e canticchiare tra sè, a sentire quelle parole tacque. 

Gli occhi di tutti si posarono sul meccanico, che in risposta assunse un curioso colorito rossastro. Robert giurò di averlo visto emettere fumo dalle orecchie esattamente come il Lead Zeppelin quando era in volo, situazione ulteriormente peggiorata dal palese tentativo di John di trattenere una sonora risata. 

Alla fine il meccanico decise di dare un pugno al quadro comandi e incrociare le braccia sul petto con fare molto maturo. Fu però il capitano a richiamare l'attenzione di tutti.  

"Non hai ancora spiegato perché hai voluto lanciare dal dirigibile un fantoccio coi tuoi abiti indosso." Chiese, l'espressione impassibile. 

Sotto il suo sguardo irremovibile la giovane si trovò incapace di reggere il confronto e abbassò la testa, prima di trarre un profondo respiro. 

"Come posso spiegarmi?" Mormorò, cauta. "Ho pensato che fosse la scelta migliore. Potrei aver cacciato il naso in una faccenda per nulla adatta a una signorina ed essermi messa in una posizione, oserei dire, sconveniente." 

Nuovamente nessuno osò rispondere per un tempo che a lei parve interminabile. 

"Che genere di faccenda?" Chiese il capitano, assottigliando gli occhi. 

Joanna inspirò a fondo e fece per rispondere, ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola. 

"Griski!" Esclamò, puntando il dito oltre la vetrata della sala comandi, dove i puntini rossi e dorati che aveva intravisto si avvicinavano a tutta velocità.


	7. La Mirabolante difesa del Lead Zeppelin

"Griski." Ripeté il capitano, una volta individuati a sua volta, quasi ringhiando di esasperazione. "Non potevano lasciarci tranquilli almeno al primo volo?" 

Robert sbatté la mano di malagrazia contro il pulsante di emergenza, e il tanto familiare suono della sirena anti Griski riempì l'aria. 

"Qui è il vostro capitano." Annunciò al microfono che gli permetteva di ripetere i suoi annunci per tutta la navicella del dirigibile. "Tutti i passeggeri sono pregati di recarsi nelle loro cabine e restarci fino a nuovo ordine. Fucilieri ai posti di combattimento." 

"Vieni con me." John non perse tempo, solo quanto gli bastava per fare chenno a Joanna di seguirlo prima di correre fuori dalla sala comandi, la ragazza alle calcagna. 

Nel momento esatto in cui la porta le si chiuse alle spalle Jimmy esplose in sonore blasfemie. 

"No. No. Assolutamente no. Mi oppongo. È tornata sul dirigibile da due giorni e già siamo circondati da Griski!" Praticamente urlò nell'orecchio del capitano. 

"La terrei a bordo solo per come è riuscita a zittirti." Tagliò corto Robert, spostando di peso il timoniere ubriaco e prendendo il suo posto. "Ora vedi di fare qualcosa di utile e vai a chiudere le vetrate." 

Per la prima volta in vita sua il meccanico rimase senza parole davanti a qualcuno che non era sua madre. Quindi imprecò di nuovo, cosa che davanti a sua madre non avrebbe mai potuto fare. Solo quando ebbe finito si affrettò a correre verso la sala da the, ormai deserta. 

Durante il periodo di fermo aveva fatto due conti –o meglio, li aveva fatti fare- e aveva deciso che era più conveniente spendere una cifra ridicolmente alta per apportare una modifica al Lead Zeppelin piuttosto che dover cambiare le vetrate ogni volta che si rovinavano o venivano colpite dai maledetti uccellacci. 

Adesso grazie a una chiave che portava sempre in tasca era possibile attivare un meccanismo che abbassava delle resistenti saracinesche di metallo davanti alle vetrate panoramiche, e fu con discreta soddisfazione che girò la chiave nella toppa metallica mentre già i Griski avevano puntato le vetrate, solo per ritrovarsi a sbattere con un sonoro tonfo contro le protezioni. 

Intanto, oltre il terzo livello, nella zona che collegava la navicella al pallone aerostatico, il corpo dei fucilieri, insieme a una curiosa Joanna, stava indossando le maschere per l'ossigeno e gli occhialoni protettivi. 

"Perdonami per averti trascinata via così, ma temevo che Jimmy sarebbe esploso come una valvola fissata male." Le aveva rivelato John mentre la portava di sopra. Aveva anche aggiunto che non vedeva l'ora di mostrarle le nuove attrezzature di cui si erano dotati. 

La ragazza si stava chiedendo perché nessuno avesse preso i fucili quando il navigatore le fece cenno di seguirla verso una piattaforma coperta da un telo. 

Una volta arrivati John abbassò la mascherina per l'ossigeno giusto per un attimo, così da poterla avvisare: 

"Questi gioiellini sono l'ultimo baluardo delle armerie di tutto il mondo!" 

Sembrava un bambino il giorno del suo compleanno quando tirò via il telo per mostrare un mitragliere fissato a una torretta girevole, con una pila di luccicanti munizioni pronte all'uso. 

Joanna ricambiò lo sguardo di meraviglia e sentì un brivido di anticipazione lungo la schiena. Non solo non era mai salita lassù, ma poter ammirare così da vicino una delle armi di cui fino a quel giorno aveva solo letto sui giornali era più di quanto potesse sperare. 

John le passò un paio di cuffie e le fece cenno di agganciarsi a uno dei cavi di sicurezza. Solo quando tutti furono pronti l'addetto fece abbassare le pareti così da aprire la visuale. 

La ragazza si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato solo quando iniziò a girarle la testa. Non solo non era mai entrata in quella zona del Lead Zeppelin, ma non aveva mai visto un Grisko così da vicino. I mitragliatori facevano un rumore incredibile, e tuttavia la cosa che più la sorprese fu la precisione con cui i fucilieri riuscirono a colpire gli uccelli fino a disperderli completamente. 

In tutto l'assalto durò una decina di minuti. Con i nuovi mezzi di cui era stato dotato il Lead Zeppelin fu come una passeggiata ad alta quota e presto i fucilieri poterono tornare alle loro mansioni mentre le sirene anti Grisko venivano finalmente fatte tacere. 

John tornò in sala comandi il più velocemente possibile. Se Joanna era arrivata al punto di far credere che si era lanciata dal dirigibile sicuramente non voleva essere riconosciuta. 

Apparentemente anche il capitano era giunto alla stessa conclusione, perché aspettò che i due fossero tornati in sala per annunciare che il dirigibile era nuovamente sicuro e i passeggeri potevano uscire dalle loro cabine. 

Jimmy era estremamente soddisfatto dei risultati ottenuti dalle protezioni delle vetrate. Se ne stava giusto vantando quando i due entrarono in sala comandi e continuò imperterrito, ignorando palesemente la ragazza. 

"Se la ragazza resta dobbiamo decidere dove sistemarla." Fece presente John, una volta che il meccanico ebbe finito di parlare, in un tentativo di riportare a galla il discorso che più gli premeva. Era contento che Joanna fosse tornata e sperava che sarebbe rimasta davvero. 

"Non abbiamo più posti disponibili." Il capitano sembrava pensieroso. "Se resterà non possiamo darle una cabina per passeggeri. Dovrà dividere l'alloggio con qualcuno." 

"Non possiamo certo spedirla nella stiva col resto dell'equipaggio!" Tre anni prima il piccolo Jon aveva una sua branda insieme a tutti gli altri uomini. Ma tre anni prima erano convinti che anche lei fosse un uomo. 

"Sicuramente non può dividere la cabina con te." Gli rispose Jimmy. "Jonathan è troppo impegnato a dividere la sua cabina col cuoco francese." Precisò, ad uso e consumo di Joanna nonostante stesse fissando un punto non ben precisato oltre la sua testa. 

"Potremmo però darle la cabina di James e lasciare che lui vada a dormire con gli uomini nella stiva. È il meccanico dopotutto, è il suo posto." John non si scompose minimamente al sentire quelle insinuazioni. Evidentemente c'era abituato. 

Prima che i due iniziassero a bisticciare il capitano alzò una mano, portando istantaneamente il silenzio. 

"Preoccupiamoci di decidere se può restare prima di preoccuparci di cosa fare se resterà." Disse, e gli occhi di tutti furono nuovamente puntati sulla ragazza. 

Joanna aveva sperato che si dimenticassero di chiederle come mai era tornata mettendo in piedi tutta quella scenata del finto suicidio, ma ancora una volta la fortuna non era stata dalla sua. 

Inspirando a fondo cominciò a scegliere le parole. Doveva essere estremamente cauta o avrebbe rischiato di compromettere la sua posizione. Sperò per un attimo ancora che qualcuno venisse a interromperli come prima erano arrivati i Griski ma non ebbe la stessa fortuna. 

"Vi ho già accennato di trovarmi in una posizione sconveniente." Iniziò, esitando per un attimo prima di riguadagnare sicurezza. "La colpa è indubbiamente tutta della buona Lady Chapman, ha agito sempre con le migliori intenzioni nei miei confronti, ma ha finito per crearmi solo problemi." 

Nessuno dei tre fece nulla per interromperla, così lei proseguì. 

"Quando pochi mesi fa le dissi di essere ancora intenzionata a tornare sul Lead Zeppelin, come da accordi, cercò di farmi cambiare idea un'ultima volta. Mi portò con sé ad una festa a Londra con l'intento di presentarmi un giovane uomo che secondo lei era perfetto per me." La pacata espressione da Lady si infranse un attimo quando Joanna roteò platealmente gli occhi. "Cercando di evitare questo gentiluomo mi sono ritrovata a sentire qualcosa che non avrei dovuto, e Heathcliff mi ha fatta coprire. Quell'idiota!" Sbottò, per poi coprirsi subito dopo la bocca con la mano. 

"Heathcliff?" Chiese John. 

"L'uomo che mi ha presentato Lady Chapman." Spiegò lei, con espressione estremamente contrariata. 

"Mi sono resa conto di essere in una situazione spinosa, per cui ho deciso di sparire per un po'. È stato allora che ho capito di essere in guai più grossi di quello che pensavo. Mi ero limitata a chiudermi in casa e non uscire, fingendomi malata. Heathcliff passava a controllarmi ogni giorno, e vedevo uomini appostati davanti le mie finestre. Così ho deciso di agire." Concluse. 

"Quindi ti sei imbarcata come passeggera solo per far credere di essere morta cadendo dal dirigibile?" Chiese John, ammirando l'acume della ragazza. 

"Speravo semplicemente di tornare a lavorare sul Lead Zeppelin, in realtà." Rivelò. "Non ho passato gli ultimi tre anni a studiare meccanica per semplice hobby!" 

"Meccanica? Perché avresti dovuto studiare meccanica?" Jimmy a quel punto non riuscì più a fare finta di ignorarla. 

"Perché lei, Signor Hopkins, non è un meccanico. Un ingegnere estremamente brillante, non c'è dubbio. Ma non un meccanico." Lo fulminò Joanna, sfoderando nuovamente il suo cipiglio da Lady Chapman. 

" _Signor Hopkins_." John non riuscì a trattenere una risata, mentre dall'altro lato del meccanico incredulo, il capitano prese ad accarezzarsi la barba pensieroso. 

"Puoi restare." Decise quindi Robert, dopo un lungo silenzio. "Puoi prendere la cabina di Jimmy, e se ti infastidisce puoi cacciarlo nella stiva con gli altri. Ma a una condizione." 

Joanna si trovò nuovamente a trattenere il fiato. Le sembrò che il dirigibile stesso stesse trattenendo il fiato con lei. 

"Dovrai dirci cosa hai sentito esattamente. Se dobbiamo proteggerti, mentire per te, voglio sapere da cosa stai scappando." Dal tono con cui parlò, la ragazza capì di non avere speranze di sfuggire a quella conversazione. 

Tanto valeva, a quel puno, dire tutta la verità. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che ultimamente aggiorno con molta discontinuità e non dialogo molto, ma purtroppo la mia connessione mi sta facendo impazzire e quando funziona ho tempo per aggiornare e poco altro.  
> Ci tenevo però a ringraziarvi tantissimo! Siete in molti a seguire questa storia tra qui ed EFP e nulla potrebbe farmi più felice! Un grosso grazie dal cuore meccanico del Lead Zeppelin ;)


	8. La storia di Joanna

Se c’era una cosa che il piccolo Jon aveva imparato, e di cui Joanna aveva fatto tesoro, era quante cose poteva scoprire fermandosi appena prima di girare un angolo.  

Nella casa di Lady Chapman era diventata un'abitudine tanto quanto lo era stata sul Lead Zeppelin, e le aveva fornito tantissime informazioni. Pettegolezzi della servitù, argomenti scabrosi e per nulla rispettabili che le Lady condividevano tra loro quando credevano di essere sole, interessanti sviluppi tecnologici che i Lord di rifiutavano di discutere davanti a una ragazza. Non le sfuggiva nulla. 

Lentamente nel corso dei mesi, e poi degli anni, Joanna aveva iniziato ad abituarsi a molte cose. 

I capelli che crescendo la infastidivano ma che non poteva più tagliare, l'insopportabile corsetteria che le rendeva difficile persino respirare, il frusciare delle gonne quando camminava e l'impossibilità di correre e arrampicarsi per il rischio di inciampare negli abiti o di restare senza fiato. 

Una cosa, tuttavia, a cui non si era mai abituata erano le feste. Odiava le occasioni mondane con tutto il cuore, soprattutto perché malsopportava il frivolo chiacchiericcio che era costretta a sostenere sedendo con le donne. 

Aveva preso quindi l'abitudine di rifugiarsi in prossimità delle sale in cui gli uomini si riunivano a fumare e discutere, così da tenersi aggiornata su quello che succedeva nel mondo senza essere vista. Se per caso qualcuno si accorgeva di lei le bastava esalare un frivolissimo "Ho perso di vista Lady Chapman e non riesco a ritrovarla" per salvare le apparenze ed evitare di essere ripresa. 

Il giorno che le era stato presentato Charles Heathcliff non era stata da meno. Si era dileguata dopo pochi inevitabili convenevoli e si era fermata poco prima di una porta socchiusa. Sentiva puzza di sigaro provenire da quella stanza, e dalla sua esperienza sapeva che quello voleva dire uomini che parlavano. 

Si mise quindi ad ascoltare. 

"Il bando del traffico aereo non durerà in eterno." Stava dicendo un uomo. "Se non vi sbrigate coi vostri esperimenti presto ci ritroveremo a dover ricominciare da capo, con quei maledetti dirigibili in cielo." 

"Come ben sapete, mio caro signore, i Griski richiedono tempo. Non è facile creare un intero branco. Non senza che nessuno se ne accorga. E questa volta l'ordine è molto più consistente." Aveva risposto aspra una seconda voce. 

"Se mi avessero dato retta, tutto questo non sarebbe successo." Si era intromesso un terzo uomo. "Dovevano continuare con le loro prove su a nord e lasciare che i dirigibili si sentissero al sicuro. Se li avessimo attaccati in massa dal nulla non avrebbero potuto difendersi." 

"Quelle prove erano necessarie!" Sbottò il secondo uomo. "Dovevamo vedere come agivano i prototipi!" 

"Miss Joanna! Eccovi qui!"  

Joanna a quel punto si era quasi esibita in una perfetta imitazione del meccanico, ma per sua fortuna era riuscita a fermare gli improperi prima di aprire bocca, sostituendoli invece con un sorpreso: 

"Signor Heathcliff! Finalmente un viso conosciuto! Temo di essermi persa." 

La porta alle sue spalle si spalancò e i tre uomini ne sbucarono fuori con sguardo estremamente circospetto. 

"Che succede qui?" Chiese uno di loro. 

Heathcliff si era scusato per l'interruzione e aveva portato via Joanna con sé, ma ormai l'avevano vista, e così aveva avuto inizio tutto.   
  


*   
  


Quando la ragazza finì di raccontare gli uomini davanti a lei erano sconvolti. 

"Quei topi di fogna  _fabbricano_  quelle bestiacce?" Jimmy era incredulo. "Come accidenti fanno?" 

"Questa è un'ottima domanda." Fece John. 

"No. Questa è una notizia che potrebbe farci ammazzare tutti." La barba del capitano era in condizioni pietose tanto l'aveva stropicciata durante il racconto. "Se queste persone sono così potenti da imporre il bando del traffico aereo allora a chi potremmo denunciarli?" 

"Non possiamo!" Esclamò Joanna, che aveva pensato la stessa cosa. 

"Cosa dovremmo fare?" Chiese allora John, girandosi verso Robert.  

Il cipiglio del capitano si indurì all'istante, segno che aveva già preso una decisione. 

"Per il momento sistemiamo Joanna, assicuriamoci che la credano morta. Poi aspetteremo l'occasione giusta per fare qualcosa senza esporci. Ricordatevi che siamo solo dei dipendenti di una compagnia di trasporti." Sentenziò. 

"Non quassù." Aggiunse Jimmy, a mezza voce. Tuttavia non si oppose e anzi accompagnò Joanna alla sua cabina senza borbottare troppo. Faceva ancora finta che la ragazza non esistesse, ma quantomeno faceva del suo meglio per non insultarla. 

Risolto quell'imprevisto il capitano tornò a concentrarsi sulle incombenze che il suo ruolo gli metteva davanti. 

Convocò tutti i passeggeri per informarli che l'attacco dei Griski non aveva avuto alcun effetto e che indagando avevano scoperto che la giovane precipitata nel vuoto era, in qualche modo, riuscita ad aprire uno dei portelloni scambiandolo per una normalissima porta ed era quindi stata sbalzata fuori dal vento. Avevano già comunicato via radio con la polizia che li attendeva all'attracco di New York per indagare e si sarebbero occupati di restituire alla famiglia gli effetti personali della giovane. 

Lasciandosi alle spalle un soddisfacente numero di signore in lacrime e signori borbottanti tornò quindi nella sua cabina, sperando di riuscire quantomeno ad atterrare in tranquillità. 

Per sua fortuna non ci furono più incidenti. Il Lead Zeppelin atterrò all'attracco di New York, e dopo un'approfondita indagine della polizia gli fu permesso di riprendere il volo il giorno stabilito con un nuovo carico di passeggeri diretti verso Londra. 

In tutto questo Joanna uscì raramente dalla cabina.  

Approfittò della serata libera dell'equipaggio per chiedere a John di farle fare un giro della nave così da mostrarle tutti i miglioramenti che avevano apportato. 

La ragazza rimase meravigliata dalla fitta gabbia di protezione che avvolgeva il pallone del dirigibile, rendendolo di fatto immune agli artigli e ai becchi dei Griski quasi quanto era stata stupita nel vedere le nuove armi. 

Jimmy perse una cospicua somma di denaro scommettendo contro il capitano che l'equipaggio non avrebbe apprezzato il ritorno del piccolo Jon, e riversò le monete nelle mani tese dell'uomo mentre Joanna veniva abbracciata e festeggiata dall'equipaggio entusiasta di averla di nuovo con loro. 

"Avresti dovuto vedere il capo meccanico quando abbiamo scoperto che non eri un ragazzino! Non ha aperto bocca per settimane!" Esclamò uno degli addetti alla caldaia. 

"Sei licenziato, Henwick!" Gli urlò in risposta Jimmy, tra le risate dei presenti. 

Stranamente, la forzata convivenza tra il meccanico e la ragazza funzionava piuttosto bene. Forse perché lui cercava di ignorarla il più possibile, forse perché lei passava le sue giornate a leggere tutti i libri che lui non era mai stato in grado di decifrare, ci vollero giorni prima che anche solo si rivolgessero la parola sotto forma di banalissimi convenevoli. 

Per allora il Lead Zeppelin aveva caricato i passeggeri da New York ed era quasi sul punto di atterrare a Londra, in seguito a un volo dalla tranquillità quasi innaturale. 

Con indosso una camicia sporca, un paio di pantaloni maschili e i capelli raccolti sotto un cappello Joanna aveva perfezionato la sua tecnica di spacciarsi per uno dei garzoni del dirigibile, così da potersi muovere senza creare alcun problema. 

Sembrava davvero che il suo piano di fingersi morta avesse funzionato. Non avevano ricevuto alcuna comunicazione al riguardo e, a detta sua, Lady Chapman era troppo furba per non capire come stavano davvero le cose, quindi la sua tranquillità aveva contagiato il resto dell'equipaggio arrivando persino al capitano. 

Erano atterrati da poco più di mezza giornata a Londra, e dopo aver salutato tutti i passeggeri, con l'equipaggio in congedo mentre il dirigibile veniva controllato e rifornito di carburante, il meccanico e il navigatore si stavano godendo un momento di pace aspettando il solito rapporto che i periti della compagnia di viaggio gli consegnavano ogni volta che tornavano all'attracco per poi essere definitivamente liberi fino al prossimo decollo. 

"Sai cos'ha avuto il coraggio di chiedermi quella pazza squinternata?" Si stava sfogando Jimmy. 

A John non servì neanche chiedere a chi si riferisse. 

"Mi ha chiesto, se è vero che tu dormi col cuoco francese e come fanno due uomini a dormire insieme!" 

Ci vollero svariati minuti perché il navigatore smettesse di ridere, un po' per l'espressione sconvolta del collega e un po' per la sfacciataggine di Joanna nel fare una domanda simile. 

"Perché pensava che io sapessi risponderle?" La frustrazione del meccanico era palpabile. 

"Ben ti sta." Rispose infine John, quando riuscì a smettere di ridere. "La prossima volta, magari, prima di decantare la mia vita privata davanti a tutti ci penserai due volte." 

Questo servì a zittire il meccanico nel suo imbarazzato rantolare abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di aggiungere: 

"Seriamente, ti rendi conto che se questa voce arrivasse alle orecchie sbagliate mi ritroverei a marcire in carcere?" 

Stranamente questo sembrò offendere il meccanico. 

"Ovvio che non avrei mai... E quello chi è?" 

Seguendo la direzione che Jimmy indicava, John dovette girarsi quasi completamente per vedere il giovane ben vestito che si avvicinava alla passerella del Lead Zeppelin e cominciava a percorrerla con aria circospetta. 

Scambiandosi uno sguardo veloce i due uomini si affrettarono a sbarrargli la strada prima che potesse effettivamente salire a bordo. 

"Chiedo perdono per l'intrusione, signori." Esclamò, dopo aver scrutato con attenzione i due. Tra l'occhio mancante del navigatore e lo sguardo furente del meccanico si trovò ad indietreggiare senza neanche rendersene conto. "Ho davvero bisogno di salire a bordo del dirigibile." 

"E per quale motivo, di grazia, vorresti salire sul nostro dirigibile?" Chiese Jimmy, riuscendo per uno strano miracolo a non insultarlo subito. Segno che avrebbe recuperato a breve. 

"Voi non mi conoscete, signori, ma ho motivo di credere che la mia promessa sposa sia a bordo di questo velivolo."  

Questa affermazione riuscì a far scambiare uno sguardo incredulo ai due. 

A quel punto John decise di prendere in mano la situazione. 

"Sono spiacente di deluderla, signore, ma il dirigibile è vuoto. Non è a bordo neanche l'equipaggio, se ci fosse una donna lo sapremmo, l'assicuro." 

"Voi non capite." Il giovane cercò di superarli, ma il meccanico gli si parò davanti minaccioso. "Il mio nome è Charles Heathcliff. Ho ricevuto una comunicazione che diceva che la mia fidanzata è stata vista salire su questo dirigibile, e ho motivo di credere che sia rimasta a bordo!" 

Al sentire il suo nome i due uomini ebbero il buon gusto di non guardarsi a vicenda, ma entrambi capirono che era il caso di liberarsi di lui il prima possibile. 

"Ah! Una donna a bordo di un dirigibile! Che stronzata!" Sbottò Jimmy. 

Heathcliff sobbalzò nel sentire la parola che aveva usato. 

"Quello che il mio collega cerca di dire, Signor Heathcliff, è che non potremmo mai tenere una donna a bordo del dirigibile. È proibito, inoltre molti ritengono che tenere una donna a bordo porti sfortuna." Cercò di spiegare John, nel suo eterno ruolo di filtro tra le oscenità di Jimmy e il resto del mondo. 

"Ho sentito di un incidente." Rispose incrollabile Heathcliff. "Ma mi rifiuto di credere che lei sia caduta di sotto. Era troppo intelligente per aprire una porta per sbaglio, come dicono i giornali!" 

Nonostante avesse appena provato di non essere completamente stupido, ma anzi abbastanza intelligente da capire quanto valesse Joanna, i due non si lasciarono intenerire. 

"Forse dovrebbe tornare a casa della signorina. Abbiamo inviato indietro i suoi effetti personali appena atterrati." Suggerì John, cercando di essere quanto più gentile possibile. 

Il giovane Heathcliff, tuttavia, si dimostrò essere molto più testardo del previsto. Alla fine dovettero chiamare una coppia di guardie della compagnia per farlo portare via, e quando ricevettero il rapporto dei periti invece di andare a godersi una bella cena a casa della signora Hopkins tornarono a bordo chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

"Sarà meglio informare Joanna." Borbottò John, indeciso sul modo migliore di procedere. Quello sarebbe stato compito del capitano, non suo. 

"Come se avremmo permesso a quel babbuino in tweed di portarla via." Rispose Jimmy quasi tra sé. 

"Jim?" Chiese a quel punto il navigatore, di colpo sospettoso. 

"Che vuoi?" Sbottò il meccanico. 

"Sei forse geloso?" 

"Chiudi il becco."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho da poco creato un profilo autore su Facebook, se volete tenervi aggiornati sugli aggiornamenti potete aggiungermi lì!   
> https://www.facebook.com/FrostalesNyx?fref=ts
> 
> Detto questo vorrei ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fino a questo punto! Non avrei mai pensato di coinvolgere tanti lettori nella mia storia, un grazie di cuore ad ognuno di voi!


	9. La strana consegna del Lead Zeppelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avendo un po' di tempo libero ho realizzato una cover per la storia!  
> Potete vederla qui! http://bit.ly/2oqD8eT

Tanto pacifico era il Lead Zeppelin nell'alzarsi in volo quella fredda mattina alle prime luci dell'alba, quanto poco pacifici erano i membri dell'equipaggio. 

Che il primo volo dopo tanto tempo fosse un volo di prova lo avevano saputo dal principio. Un semplicissimo Londra – New York e ritorno per verificare lo stato dei cieli e l'effettiva efficacia delle nuove misure di sicurezza. 

Dopo quello, però, non si aspettavano di restare fermi per settimane intere nonostante la grande richiesta da parte dei passeggeri, né tantomeno di riprendere il volo con un banale carico di merci da portare a San Pietroburgo, come non accadeva da anni, partendo all'alba e senza delle chiare istruzioni riguardo la consegna. 

Solitamente, "Troverete qualcuno a ritirarle all'attracco" non era considerata un'indicazione valida, ma quella volta non gli era stato detto altro. 

Erano in volo da quasi un'ora e mezza e stavano sorvolando il Mare del Nord quando il meccanico decise che la quiete che lo avvolgeva era decisamente troppa, soprattutto da quando l'equipaggio contava una persona in più. Qualcosa non andava. 

Decise così di uscire dalla sua cabina e fare velocemente un giro dei tre livelli della navicella, giusto per accertarsi che la ragazza non stesse mettendo in pratica la sua minaccia di dare un'occhiata all'impianto di aerazione senza di lui. 

Era più incline a farla passare sul suo cadavere che a farle mettere le mani sul suo dirigibile. Non gli interessava quanto intelligente si fosse dimostrata e quante cose avesse imparato sulla meccanica, il Lead Zeppelin era una sua creazione. Che si andasse a costruire un dirigibile per i fatti suoi, la maledetta impertinente! 

Quando non riuscì a trovarla da nessuna parte, quindi, si affrettò a spalancare la porta della sala comandi, dove uno spettinato navigatore e il capitano –che non avendo passeggeri da impressionare era ancora in maniche di camicia- stavano giocando una partita a carte. 

"La ragazza è sparita." Li informò, dopo essersi assicurato che non fosse nascosta da qualche parte nella stanza. 

I due lo degnarono a mala pena di uno sguardo. 

"L'ho vista a colazione, di certo non è saltata fuori dal dirigibile in volo." Lo informò il capitano. 

"Sei sicuro di averla cercata ovunque?" Chiese quindi il navigatore, scompigliandosi ulteriormente i capelli davanti alla sua inevitabile sconfitta a carte. 

Jimmy stava per sbottare una risposta per niente gentile, ma venne fermato dall'apparire di Joanna sulla porta della sala comandi. 

Aveva un piede di porco tra le mani, i capelli sciolti sotto il solito cappello e l'espressione determinata che il meccanico aveva imparato a riconoscere in pochi giorni. Apparentemente la ragazza aveva appena avuto ragione su qualcosa. 

"Sabbia!" Esclamò, lasciando cadere il piede di porco sul pavimento con un rumore sordo. "Stiamo trasportando duecento casse di sabbia e sassi!" 

"Le hai scoperchiate tutte e duecento?" Chiese il capitano, alzando gli occhi dalla partita solo dopo essersi assicurato di aver chiuso la mano vittorioso. 

"Ho lasciato i garzoni a finire di aprirle, ma sì, sono sicura. Sono tutte piene di sabbia, alcune anche di mattoni rotti e sassi." Rispose lei. 

"Un carico insolito." Commentò il navigatore, affrettandosi a far sparire le carte dal tavolo. 

"Cosa accidenti sta succedendo?" Sbottò allora Jimmy, che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stessero parlando. 

"La nostra giovane Lady riteneva che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel nostro attuale incarico." Spiegò il capitano, alzandosi. "Come tutti noi." Aggiunse, cogliendo il luccichio negli occhi del meccanico che rimase immobile. Ovviamente anche lui aveva sospettato qualcosa, ma aveva preferito tenere la bocca chiusa. Le casse erano precisamente duecentotredici, e tutti sapevano che il tredici portava male. 

"Magari si tratta solo di un eccesso di zelo, ma non si può mai sapere." Assentì il navigatore. 

"Così stamane l'ho invitata a controllare il nostro carico, se proprio non si fidava." Concluse il capitano, dirigendosi verso la porta. 

Le casse erano state stipate in due diversi magazzini dal momento che erano fin troppe, e la scritta _fragile_ su ognuna di esse indicava che non era il caso di impilarle. Joanna stava giusto chiedendo ad alta voce cosa ci potesse essere di fragile nella sabbia e nei sassi quando Samuel, il più piccolo dei garzoni, corse loro incontro, il viso bianco come un cencio. 

"Abbiamo un problema, Signor capitano." Riuscì a dire, prima di trascinare l'uomo in uno dei magazzini dove lui e suo fratello avevano finito di scoperchiare le casse. 

Apparentemente, per curiosità, il ragazzino aveva messo le mani in una delle casse piene di sabbia, solo per trovarci...  

"Una bomba." Il viso del capitano sembrava scolpito nella pietra. 

"Non solo una, Signore." Lo informò l'altro garzone. "Ce ne sono tantissime. Hanno tutte un orologio rotto sopra, è fermo alle nove." 

"Non è un orologio. È un timer." Realizzò John, l'orrore puro che gli si dipingeva nell'occhio rimasto. 

"Merda!"  

Tutti si girarono verso il meccanico, abituati com'erano a sentire certe parole solo da lui, ma Jimmy stava guardando sconvolto in direzione di Joanna, che si premeva una mano sulla bocca con espressione colpevole. 

Per un attimo regnò il silenzio. Poi il capitano recuperò il suo orologio da taschino. 

"Sono da poco passate le sette." Informò tutti, con voce ferma. 

"Gli scarichi di emergenza." Sentenziò il meccanico, il cui cervello aveva lavorato con la prontezza che lo aveva sempre salvato. "Facciamo in fretta." 

Gli scarichi di emergenza erano due scivoli che Jimmy aveva progettato all'ultimo momento, quando aveva sentito la buffa notizia di un dirigibile che era stato costretto ad un atterraggio di emergenza quando le latrine di bordo si erano intasate e avevano strabordato inondando il livello delle caldaie. 

Aveva deciso che il suo dirigibile non sarebbe diventato famoso per un incidente del genere, e aveva così inserito al primo e al secondo livello due scivoli, uno anteriore e uno posteriore, che servivano per riversare fuori dal dirigibile eventuali eccessi.  

Da quando avevano rimodernato il dirigibile per accogliere anche i passeggeri quegli scivoli si erano rivelati incredibilmente utili, sia per eventuali emergenze latrina, sia per smaltire la quantità incredibile di rifiuti che producevano i cuochi in cucina. 

Quando il meccanico spalancò la botola del primo, il fetore che risalì verso di loro fu talmente forte che a Joanna sembrò di aver preso un pugno in faccia, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. 

Ad occhio e croce, il condotto sembrava grande abbastanza per far passare le casse. 

Senza perdere altro tempo il capitano agguantò il primo comunicatore che si trovò a portata di mano. 

"Tutto l'equipaggio al secondo livello. Ripeto. Tutto l'equipaggio al secondo livello." Comandò, prima di girarsi verso il navigatore. 

"Va in sala comandi, riduci la velocità al minimo e assicurati di restare in volo sul mare."  

John era corso via prima che potesse finire di annuire. 

In un attimo l'equipaggio per intero, tranne gli addetti alla caldaia che sapevano di dover restare al loro posto in qualsiasi caso, si radunò al secondo livello. Strizzati nel lungo corridoio metallico privo di finestre gli uomini ascoltarono in silenzio le parole del capitano, senza osare interromperlo. 

Ci vollero meno di dieci minuti perché tutti si mettessero all'opera come una macchina ben oliata. 

Il capitano rimase accanto allo scivolo del secondo livello, Jimmy corse ad aprire quello del primo e Joanna rimase vicino ai magazzini, assicurandosi che gli uomini non si scontrassero mentre una per una prendevano le casse e le portavano chi lungo il corridoio fino allo scarico, chi giù per la rampa di scale e al secondo scarico. 

All'inizio sembrò che le casse non finissero mai. 

Joanna incitava gli uomini cercando di soffocare la sua angoscia, ormai convinta che non ci sarebbero mai riusciti. Poi si rese conto che i magazzini si stavano lentamente svuotando, e che potevano avere una piccola possibilità di sopravvivenza. 

Vedeva il capitano in fondo al corridoio controllare costantemente l'orologio, cosa che peggiorava la sua ansia al punto che le sembrava di indossare uno di quei corsetti strettissimi che la soffocavano a casa di Lady Chapman. 

Alla fine, nonostante la delicatezza del carico li avesse costretti a lavorare con lentezza, gli uomini dell'equipaggio scaricarono l'ultima cassa con discreto anticipo sulla scadenza del timer, e la ragazza si accasciò contro una delle fredde pareti metalliche. 

Col più grosso sospiro di sollievo che avesse mai tirato bloccato a metà della gola si trovò a correre dietro al capitano e al meccanico che si affrettarono a raggiungere la sala di controllo borbottando tra loro. 

"E adesso? Continuiamo dritti?" Chiese il meccanico, che conosceva il capitano abbastanza a lungo da sapere già la risposta. 

"Adesso invertiamo la rotta, torniamo a Londra e andiamo a cercare delle risposte." Rispose il capitano, con una luce selvaggia negli occhi. Si era passato talmente tante volte le mani tra la folta barba rossa che le aveva dato una bizzarra forma appuntita. 

"E le avremo. Anche se dovessi far atterrare il Lead Zeppelin sulla cima di Buckingham Palace." Aggiunse dopo un breve silenzio, spalancando la porta della sala macchine. 

Si trovarono davanti il timoniere accasciato sulla poltrona del capitano, impegnato a russare sonoramente, e John che cercava di mantenere la rotta. Ma qualcosa non andava. 

La postura del navigatore era troppo rigida, non si girò neanche a vedere chi fosse appena entrato. Solo allora Joanna si accorse che erano fermi. 

"Cosa...?" Chiese, esitante. 

"Che diavolo...?" Il meccanico a sua volta si avvicinò al timone, solo per restare miracolosamente zitto una volta guardato fuori dalla vetrata. 

Questa volta ad imprecare fu il capitano. 

Dire che erano circondati era usare un eufemismo. 

Davanti a loro, e con molta probabilità anche dietro, si ergeva un muro di Griski e piccoli velivoli a motore che mantenevano la posizione chiudendo il Lead Zeppelin in un cerchio invalicabile di artigli, becchi affilati e mitragliatrici. 

John non avrebbe saputo dire se era più incredibile vedere tanti Griski tutti insieme o vederli così disciplinati in attesa di un ordine, ma in entrambi i casi non riusciva a produrre pensieri particolarmente ottimistici al riguardo. 

Dalla radio giungeva incessante un ticchettare furioso, che regolarmente si interrompeva per poi ripetersi da capo. 

"Che stanno dicendo?" Chiese brusco il capitano, che in un momento del genere certo non aveva voglia di mettersi a interpretare una comunicazione in morse. 

"Se li seguiamo senza opporre resistenza non ci faranno precipitare." Rispose il navigatore, che aveva quel fastidioso ticchettare nelle orecchie da una decina di minuti, e aveva quindi avuto tutto il tempo di decifrarlo. 

Istintivamente tutti si girarono verso il capitano, la cui barba sembrava ora un groviglio arruffato. 

"Seguiamoli allora." Sentenziò con sguardo acceso. "Faremo in modo che se ne pentano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel ringraziarvi per aver seguito la storia fino a questo punto colgo l'occasione per annunciarvi che questa settimana causa vacanze pasquali non riuscirò ad aggiornare!  
> Auguro una pasquetta soleggiata a tutti, ci sentiamo nuovamente tra una decina di giorni!


	10. Lo scomodo imprevisto del Lead Zeppelin

"Faremo in modo che se ne pentano, eh?" John fu il primo a trovare il coraggio di parlare. 

Accanto a lui, seduto sul freddo pavimento di pietra, Jimmy mugugnava senza sosta ma aveva una striscia di tessuto legata stretta sulla bocca che gli impediva di parlare. 

Saggiamente, il capitano non rispose. 

La bizzarra scorta di Griski e velivoli li aveva guidati a Nord, tremendamente fuori rotta. Ad un certo punto avevano intravisto alla loro sinistra le isole Shetland, ma si erano fermati solo una volta arrivati a sorvolare il Mar di Norvegia. Lì i segnali in morse gli avevano ordinato di scendere di quota, finché non avevano intravisto una piccola isoletta in mezzo al mare. 

A prima vista era sembrato un vulcano. Una montagna dai fianchi incredibilmente ripidi si alzava per metri per poi terminare in un cratere da cui uscivano neri fili di fumo. 

Gli era stato detto di attraccare a quello che era chiaramente un pontile per l'attracco di dirigibili e un gruppo di uomini si erano avvicinati per salire a bordo, armati di grossi fucili e con spessi elmetti in testa. 

Ovviamente tutti a bordo del Lead Zeppelin si erano preparati ad ogni evenienza. Il capitano aveva ordinato all'equipaggio di non mostrarsi ostile finché né loro né il dirigibile si fossero trovati in pericolo, ma anche gli uomini che li avevano fermati dovevano aver pensato a un piano, perché avevano ordinato a tutti di restare ai loro posti. 

Avevano intenzione di scortare fuori solamente chi era presente in sala comandi, quindi il capitano, il navigatore, il timoniere e il meccanico. Poi avevano trovato Joanna nascosta nella sua cabina e avevano preso anche lei. 

La giovane aveva avuto la prontezza di seguire il piano di John, ossia indossare un abito lungo e far finta di essere stata rapita da loro per poi terminare con un plateale svenimento, ma la parte in cui gli uomini misteriosi la lasciavano a riposare sul dirigibile era miseramente fallita. 

Avevano fatto scendere loro giù dal dirigibile (ignorando il timoniere ubriaco) e trasportato Joanna di peso. Li avevano condotti con apparente calma verso il fianco della montagna e oltre una porta che si apriva dentro quella che doveva essere il camino del vulcano, e da lì le cose avevano cominciato ad andare storte. 

Quello che sembrava un gigantesco vulcano era in realtà una gigantesca fabbrica. Il fumo che usciva dalla bocca della montagna proveniva da decine di fornaci sparse per l'interno della montagna che scendeva in profondità a perdita d'occhio. 

Sfortunatamente gli uomini non fecero in tempo a guardare con attenzione. Nell'istante in cui la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, nascondendoli alla vista dell'equipaggio del dirigibile, gli uomini coi fucili cominciarono a spintonarli in una direzione, pungolandoli con la canna delle armi, mentre un paio di loro portavano via Joanna. 

Cercare di opporsi o ragionare con loro era stato inutile. Anzi, era solo servito a far imbavagliare il loro irruento meccanico (cosa di cui il capitano era segretamente felice) e farli scaraventare in cella con più forza del necessario dopo averli ammanettati con le mani dietro la schiena. 

Poteva sembrare che il capitano non sapesse cosa dire o fosse scoraggiato dalla situazione. La verità era che stava semplicemente facendo i suoi calcoli. 

Il capitano era probabilmente l'unica persona che poteva anche mancare e il dirigibile avrebbe volato lo stesso. Ma quando arrivavano i guai era il migliore a risolverli. 

In quel preciso momento era impegnato a dipingersi in mente il peggior scenario possibile, ma il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da un suono di passi lungo il corridoio. Qualcuno si stava avvicinando, e forse avrebbero finalmente scoperto chi li aveva fatti portare lì (anche se aveva già una sua idea al riguardo) e cosa volevano da loro (cosa su cui non aveva assolutamente alcuna idea al riguardo). 

Nella scarsa luce gettata sul muro dalle lampade a olio tre figure si stagliarono davanti alla loro cella. 

Il navigatore rimase nel suo angolo a scrutarli con sguardo minaccioso nell'unico occhio scuro. Il meccanico intensificò i suoi sforzi di inviare improperi con la forza del pensiero dato che non riusciva a liberarsi del bavaglio e il capitano si limitò ad alzare appena la testa e per lanciare uno sguardo disinteressato ai nuovi arrivati. 

Erano tre uomini. Uno con una curata barba bianca a incorniciargli il volto, uno con i capelli impomatati in maniera così impeccabile che sembrava indossare in testa una scultura e un giovane uomo con l'aria di chi non chiudeva occhio da giorni. 

"Benvenuti nella mia piccola fabbrica." Li salutò l'uomo con la barba. "Che lo sappiate o no non fa differenza, tanto domani sarete tutti morti, ma il mio nome è Harold Summers, proprietario delle Summers Industries e di questa deliziosa isoletta." 

Chiunque avesse anche solo letto un giornale inglese negli ultimi vent'anni sapeva cos'erano le Summers Industries. In breve: Una tra le più potenti industrie del Regno Unito il cui capitale, fondato sul commercio marittimo, si era notevolmente ridotto da quando i dirigibili avevano cominciato a farla da padroni nelle rotte commerciali. 

Evidentemente, però, l'influenza di Lord Summers non si era per niente ridotta. 

Il capitano lo degnò appena di un cenno con la testa, ma questo non sembrò preoccupare l'uomo, che continuò a parlare con tono pacato e cortese. 

"Normalmente vi offrirei un tè e una visita guidata del complesso, ma i Griski sono prodotti estremamente suscettibili, quindi tenere lontani gli estranei è nel migliore dei miei interessi." Li scrutò, come per cercare tracce di delusione. "Per quanto riguarda l'offerta del tè, puzzate e non vi voglio seduti sulle mie preziose poltrone." 

Al suo fianco, l'uomo coi capelli impomatati sghignazzò. 

"Mio padre ed io siamo indecisi. Potremmo lasciarvi qui a morire, buttarvi in una fornace o farvi esplodere insieme a quel catorcio di dirigibile con cui siete arrivati." Disse, una volta smesso di ridacchiare. "Se fosse stato per noi non ci saremmo neanche presi la briga di portarvi fin qui, ma il signor Heathcliff qui presente, il più giovane membro della nostra società, ha insistito perché cercassimo prima di recuperare la sua promessa sposa." 

Alle sue spalle il ragazzo cercò di assumere un'espressione seria, ma gli occhi tradivano la preoccupazione. 

"Sapevo che non era precipitata." Disse. 

"Avrebbe fatto meglio." Lo interruppe Harold. "Le donne troppo curiose sono una seccatura." 

"Lord Summers, Joanna ha soltanto sedici anni, non poteva sapere che era in atto una riunione privata!" 

"Silenzio." Lo zittì Harold Summers Junior, appiattendosi ulteriormente i capelli sulla testa. 

"Resterei volentieri qui a parlare con questi, ehm, gentiluomini. Ma la Regina mi attende a Londra a breve. Non posso certo farla aspettare." Intervenne Lord Summers. "A mai più rivederci." Salutò con impeccabile cortesia nonostante avesse in volto uno sguardo incredibilmente sgradevole. 

Summers padre e figlio si allontanarono subito. Solo Heathcliff rimase indietro. 

"Lo sapevo che era ancora a bordo. La pagherete!" Sibilò agli uomini in cella, prima di seguire gli altri due lungo il corridoio.  

Solo quando i passi dei tre uomini si furono allontanati abbastanza da non essere più udibili il capitano si decise a parlare. 

"I nuovi ricchi sono perfino peggio dei vecchi aristocratici." Commentò sprezzante, prima che un suono di metallo su pietra segnalasse che l'uomo si era liberato delle manette. 

John, che aveva conosciuto il capitano solo quando aveva già intrapreso la sua carriera sul dirigibile, non sapeva nulla del suo passato di ladruncolo della periferia. Jimmy invece aveva conosciuto la sua fama prima di incontrarlo di persona, e non si mostrò per niente stupito.  

Con una semplice forcina presa in prestito da Joanna l'uomo liberò John, minacciò il meccanico di fare silenzio prima di liberare anche lui e aprì la porta della cella. 

"Adesso che sappiamo chi è questa gente e cosa vuole da noi possiamo agire." Bisbigliò, cercando di non farsi sentire per tutta la fabbrica di Griski. 

"Dobbiamo denunciare tutto questo." Sussurrò di rimando John. 

"Dobbiamo riprenderci la mocciosa." Aggiunse Jimmy, stranamente poco loquace. 

"Dobbiamo fare in modo che non ci seguano." Concluse il capitano. 

I tre si guardarono. 

"Ci dividiamo?" Propose il navigatore. 

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Ho un piano." Nella penombra, il sorriso del capitano diede i brividi agli altri due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfortunatamente il lavoro mi tiene molto più impegnata di quanto avessi previsto all'inizio, ma con calma giuro di postare gli ultimi due capitoli e concludere tutto ><
> 
> Grazie per aver seguito fino a questo punto la storia!


	11. La collaborazione dell'equipaggio del Lead Zeppelin

Silenziosi come ombre i tre uomini cominciarono a ripercorrere all'indietro la strada che avevano fatto coi loro sequestratori quando erano arrivati. 

Il primo indizio che il misterioso piano del capitano rischiava di non funzionare arrivò quando un lontano vociare di uomini li colse di sorpresa. 

Veloci i tre si nascosero in una stanza fortunatamente vuota mentre un gruppo di guardie imboccava il corridoio, correndo coi fucili in spalla. 

L'idea era quella di trovare un gruppo di tre guardie, rubare i loro equipaggiamenti e soprattutto le loro armi e cercare l'uscita indossando quelle divise, così da non dare nell'occhio. 

Per tre volte cercarono di uscire, e per tre volte il rumore di troppe paia di piedi nelle vicinanze li costrinse a tornare a nascondersi. 

Stranamente il capitano sembrava più che contento di temporeggiare in quel modo. 

"Quindi fammi capire, il tuo piano sarebbe quello di restare nascosti qui dentro finché non si dimenticano di noi?" Chiese scocciato Jimmy, dopo il secondo tentativo di acchiappare un terzetto di guardie fallito miseramente. 

A quella domanda un sorriso increspò la folta barba rossa. 

"Certo che no amico mio, il mio piano si sta già eseguendo da solo!" Rispose. 

 

* 

 

Joanna finse di riprendere i sensi soltanto dopo che un uomo ebbe provato a farla rinvenire per cinque minuti abbondanti. 

La situazione la turbava non poco, nonostante si rifiutasse di ammetterlo era estremamente spaventata e non aveva la minima certezza che sarebbe riuscita a fare quello che doveva, ma era intenzionata a provarci fino all'ultimo. 

Dovette resistere al colloquio con Lord Summers e il figlio senza rifilare un pugno sul naso a nessuno dei due indipendentemente da quanto la trattassero da stupida. Dovette resistere alle soffocanti attenzioni di Heathcliff e al suo rassicurarla. 

Secondo lui ora che l'avevano liberata dalle grinfie di quei rozzi animali le cose sarebbero andate alla grande, ora che lo avevano assunto come apprendista nella direzione delle Summers Industries poteva permettersi di sposarla e farla vivere nel lusso. 

La giovane valutò se fingere di svenire nuovamente, ma finalmente lui andò via, lasciandola da sola nella stanza. Si raccomandò che restasse dov'era, la rassicurò che sarebbe tornato presto, ma neanche un minuto dopo la sua uscita dalla stanza anche Joanna uscì. 

Era stupita della precisione con cui la previsione del capitano si era avverata. Le aveva detto che l'avrebbero lasciata sola senza neanche preoccuparsi di tenerla d'occhio. Le aveva detto che nessuno si sarebbe mai preoccupato di una donna sola. 

A questo punto quello che doveva fare era, testuali parole del capitano, "creare quanto più caos possibile e fuggire verso il dirigibile." 

Joanna sorrise. Nulla di più semplice, soprattutto quando si trovava all'interno di una fabbrica piena di marchingegni perfetti per creare il caos. 

Finalmente era ora di mettere in pratica tutti i trucchetti che aveva imparato dai libri di meccanica che aveva letto. 

 

* 

 

C'era voluto un po' di tempo, molta fortuna e una discreta dose di violenza, ma alla fine il capitano era riuscito ad adescare un gruppetto di guardie. 

Li avevano trascinati nella stanza, mandati K.O. con un paio di pugni ben piazzati e avevano quindi provveduto a legarli tra loro con le loro cinture. 

Per finire Jimmy aveva preso i calzini degli uomini e glieli aveva infilati in bocca appallottolati, così da impedirgli di chiamare aiuto. 

I tre uomini stavano indossando le divise che avevano preso alle guardie quando l'allarme prese a suonare e le cose iniziarono ad andare storte. 

Il capitano non si aspettava che si accorgessero della loro scomparsa tanto presto, e nonostante fossero vestiti come le guardie della fabbrica i primi uomini che incontrarono li riconobbero subito, costringendoli a colpirli e trascinare anche loro nella stanza insieme agli altri. 

La seconda volta riuscirono a superare la pattuglia che incrociarono correndo trafelati nella direzione opposta, ma non appena superarono la fine del lungo corridoio di mattoni si fermarono di colpo. 

L'interno della montagna era immenso, pontili di ferro correvano da una parte all'altra, dalla cima al fondo del gigantesco cratere. In basso si vedevano le luminose fornaci e tutto intorno a loro lo scalpiccio di piedi sul metallo creava una cacofonia che impediva ai tre di pensare. 

"Da che parte siamo arrivati?" Chiese John, cercando di ricordare che strada avevano percorso quando li avevano portati in cella. 

Correndo per non dare nell'occhio dovevano aver completamente perso la svolta giusta e ora dovevano continuare a muoversi o sarebbero diventato subito un bersaglio fin troppo facile. 

Riprendendo a muoversi questa volta marciando velocemente i tre cercavano di guardarsi intorno il più possibile. 

Forse speravano di trovare un gigantesco cartello con indicazioni per l'uscita, forse speravano di trovare un'altra porta che conducesse all'esterno, più probabilmente speravano che gli tornasse in mente che strada dovevano fare, ma niente di simile accadde. 

Continuarono ad avanzare tra i lunghi pontili metallici, salendo e scendendo, affrettando il passo quando incrociavano qualcuno sulla loro strada e fingendosi impegnatissimi a raggiungere la loro direzione. 

Questa volta le cose andarono meglio. Con gli allarmi che continuavano a suonare erano tutti troppo impegnati a cercarli per accorgersi che stavano camminando esattamente in mezzo a loro con passo deciso. 

Fu solo dopo l'ennesima strada imboccata per caso che li riportò all'interno della montagna invece che all'esterno, che il meccanico si fermò di colpo, rifilando una gomitata con un braccio al capitano e con l'altro al navigatore. 

Seguendo il dito puntato di Jimmy entrambi trattennero il fiato. 

Un paio di piani più in basso Joanna correva lungo uno dei pontili metallici. La ragazza cercava di andare più velocemente possibile, ma le scarpe e la lunga gonna non la aiutavano. Fortunatamente ad inseguirla c'era solo Heathcliff, che sembrava non aver mai corso in vita sua e arrancava in svantaggio di diversi metri. 

"Liberate un paio di Griski! Ci penseranno loro!" Urlò una voce.  

In tre alzarono gli occhi. Esattamente sopra la loro testa Lors Summers e il figlio assistevano alla scena. 

D'istinto Jimmy imbracciò il fucile e puntò perso l'alto, ma la mano del capitano lo fermò subito. 

"Muoviamoci." Ordinò, puntando alla scaletta metallica che portava alla passerella sottostante. 

I tre scesero velocemente fino che non si trovarono allo stesso piano di Joanna, ancora impegnata a scappare lungo il pontile. 

Senza bisogno di parlarsi anche loro si affrettarono nella stessa direzione, intenzionati a intercettare la ragazza. 

Purtroppo però un ammasso di piume rosse e dorate e, come ora sapevano, ingranaggi meccanici piombò in volo verso il punto esatto in cui si trovava lei. 

Poterono sentire anche da quella distanza lo strillo spaventato di Joanna, quello stridulo del Grisko, un "No!" disperato da parte di Heathcliff, e poi con uno scoppio fu tutto finito. 

Il Grisko precipitò con un buco fumante esattamente in testa e John abbassò il fucile soddisfatto. 

Dall'altro lato del cratere Joanna li vide, e dopo un attimo di silenzio assoluto rotto solo dalle sirene della sicurezza, come se qualcuno avesse dato un segnale, tutti e quattro ripresero a correre verso la fine dei rispettivi pontili. 

John abbatté il secondo Grisko che li attaccò appena in tempo, prima di correre all'interno del corridoio scuro, senza alcuna idea di dove fossero ma quantomeno al sicuro dai maledetti uccelli volanti. 

Senza sapere cosa li aspettasse continuarono a correre, e finalmente la sorte sembrò essere dalla loro parte, perché poco più avanti il corridoio che avevano imboccato incrociava quello che arrivava dall'altro fianco della montagna e quasi si scontrarono con Joanna. 

Lei quasi non li riconobbe nella penombra, ma quando identificò la folta barba rossa e l'occhio mancante del navigatore si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo di sollievo. 

Sfortunatamente Heathcliff li raggiunse subito dopo, solo per trovarsi davanti il muro compatto dei tre uomini che nascondevano la ragazza alle loro spalle. 

Il giovane che l'aveva inseguita fino a quel punto per una volta non ebbe il coraggio di lottare per i suoi tanto decantati sentimenti.  

Aveva davanti tre uomini armati, aveva visto uno di loro abbattere due Griski al primo colpo, e sebbene vederli morti fosse stata la sua priorità fino a poco prima cominciava a sospettare che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di più. 

Nuovamente il meccanico imbracciò il fucile, puntandoglielo contro, e con molta più lentezza il navigatore fece la stessa cosa. 

"Lasciatelo stare. Non abbiamo tempo!" Ansimò Joanna, cercando di riprendere fiato. 

Non aveva mai corso tanto in vita sua e si sentiva sul punto di svenire (questa volta per davvero), ma non poteva permetterselo. 

Evidentemente il capitano era d'accordo con lei, perché ignorò completamente Heathcliff. 

"Dimentichiamoci del piano. Ormai ci stanno cercando, dobbiamo uscire da questo maledetto labirinto." Disse a Joanna, la quale scosse la testa cercando di parlare. 

"Sono sicuro che hai fatto del tuo meglio, ma-" 

"No!" Riuscì finalmente a interromperlo lei. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci ad uscire da qui. Ho minato le fornaci, esploderanno a minuti!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente anche il penultimo capitolo ha visto la luce!  
> Grazie a tutti per l'incoraggiamento che mi state dando apprezzando la mia storia, significa davvero molto per me!


	12. L'epilogo del Lead Zeppelin

**Epilogo**

 

Nelle menti di tutti la loro fuga dalla fabbrica nella montagna rimase un ricordo molto confuso. 

Ad un certo punto Heathcliff si era messo alla guida del gruppo tirando Joanna per una mano ed era riuscito a ricondurli all'uscita. Buffo pensare che il giovane tanto pieno di sé fosse l'unico motivo per cui erano ancora vivi. 

A suo dire ci aveva messo un po' a capire cosa stava davvero succedendo, ma aveva deciso di aiutarli quando era riuscito a processare che stavano per saltare in aria e che quello era l'unico modo per salvare la sua promessa sposa. 

Quando avevano spalancato la porta sul fianco della montagna ed erano corsi fuori avevano trovato il Lead Zeppelin ad attenderli già librato in aria e pronto a prendere il volo. 

Il timoniere si disse estremamente offeso dalle loro illazioni quando lo informarono che lo avevano creduto completamente ubriaco. L'uomo sosteneva che ormai avrebbero dovuto sapere che una mezza bottiglia di sherry non era abbastanza per ridurlo in quello stato, e che aveva solo fatto finta per essere ignorato dagli uomini che li avevano portati via. 

Il dirigibile decollò quando ancora il gruppo si stava chiudendo il portellone alle spalle. 

Jimmy iniziò a chiedere a Joanna cosa volesse dire, esattamente, che aveva minato le fornaci quando la montagna esplose con un boato assordante. Il contraccolpo dell'esplosione fece quasi capovolgere il dirigibile e sbalzò tutti a terra ma per fortuna nessuno dei detriti arrivò a colpirli. 

"Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato educato restituirgli alcuni dei timer che erano stati così gentili da lasciarci sul dirigibile!" Rispose Joanna semplicemente, con un sorriso estremamente soddisfatto stampato in volto. 

Di comune accordo decisero tutti che avrebbero riportato Heathcliff a Londra per farlo testimoniare contro le Summers Industries e portare alla luce la storia della fabbrica di Griski, di cui John aveva segnato le coordinate. 

In un impeto di gioia il capitano si prese la libertà di promuovere Jimmy capo ingegnere e Joanna nuovo meccanico del Lead Zeppelin, cosa che stranamente non trovò alcuna opposizione, neanche da parte dell'ex meccanico in questione. 

Una volta tornati a Londra le giornate sembrarono volare via più veloci di un branco di Griski in picchiata. 

Le Summers Industries vennero accusate e condannate. Nonostante la fabbrica fosse esplosa una squadra di investigatori di Scotland Yard riuscì a recuperare abbastanza elementi per processare Lord Summers (ancora scomparso) e tutti i suoi complici. 

La vita sul dirigibile tornò alla normalità, nonostante prima di riprendere il volo ci vollero ancora lunghi mesi di fermo.  

Jimmy e Joanna ne approfittarono per cominciare a lavorare a delle migliorie che l'ex meccanico aveva avuto in mente per anni senza sapere come fare a metterle in pratica, trasformando tra un litigio e l'altro il già tecnologicamente avanzato Lead Zeppelin in uno dei dirigibili più all'avanguardia del secolo. 

Heathcliff dopo i primi momenti di turbamento sembrava aver accettato l'insolita passione di Joanna per la meccanica, e aveva preso l'abitudine di passare a salutare spesso. 

Aveva fornito agli investigatori nomi e ogni genere di prova per poter processare i responsabili della creazione dei Griski e conoscendolo gli uomini del Lead Zeppelin avevano realizzato che non era un soggetto così insopportabile come era sembrato fino ad allora. 

Scagionato da ogni accusa grazie alla sua collaborazione aveva scoperto che apparentemente il suo destino era lavorare a Scotland Yard, aveva fatto domanda per lavorare nella polizia ed era stato anche accettato. 

Era un pigro sabato mattina quando il giovane venne visto fuggire in lacrime dal dirigibile, correndo giù dalla passerella senza neanche salutare. 

Il capitano era impegnato a leggere un giornale seduto ad un tavolino poco lontano quando lo vide. Il giorno dopo il Lead Zeppelin sarebbe decollato per la sua prima missione dopo mesi. Gli era stata assegnata nuovamente la rotta Londra-New York e questa volta non era solo un viaggio di prova ma l'inizio della nuova stagione turistica. Con un po' di fortuna sarebbero stati così impegnati a fare avanti e indietro da dimenticarsi come fosse fatta la terra ferma. 

"Che problema ha il giovanotto?" Chiese il capitano quando vide il navigatore scendere a sua volta dalla passerella e avvicinarsi con un'espressione illeggibile in volto. 

"Ha trovato Jimmy e Joanna che si baciavano nella sala macchine." Siegò John, sedendosi a sua volta e prendendo un altro quotidiano dalla pila sul tavolo. "Temo che non lo rivedremo più tanto presto." 

Il capitano sghignazzò divertito. 

"Ho appena vinto cinque sterline." Disse, scorrendo l'ennesimo articolo che parlava del coraggio dell'equipaggio del dirigibile che aveva smantellato la fabbrica di Griski. 

"Io ne ho vinte diciotto." Rispose John, altrettanto divertito, senza pensare neanche per un attimo che scommettere sulla vita amorosa del suo migliore amico non fosse la cosa più onesta da fare. 

"Da domani ci sarà da divertirsi!" Esclamò il capitano, compiaciuto. 

"Perché, non ci siamo sempre divertiti?" Chiese il navigatore, senza aspettarsi una risposta che infatti non arrivò. 

Una nuova avventura. Quella sì che l'aspettava, e non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se scusarmi per l'attesa o ammettere che ho cercato disperatamente di rimandare questo momento fino all'ultimo.  
> Non sono una grande fan della fine delle storie, forse per questo è raro che termini qualcosa, forse è perché sono pigra ma molto brava a giustificarmi, ma in ogni caso alla fine il momento del Lead Zeppelin è arrivato.  
> Innanzitutto un grazie infinito a tutti voi che avete seguito la storia fino alla fine, spero di avervi trascinato in un mondo migliore almeno per pochi minuti.  
> Se volete restare aggiornati su quello che scrivo oltre a seguire il mio profilo autore potete aggiungermi su Facebook, "Nyx Frostales". Mi farebbe piacere, inoltre posto sempre i link alle nuove storie che pubblico!  
> Per concludere vi annuncio già che sebbene questa avventura del Lead Zeppelin sia finita, questo non vuol dire che non ce ne sarà un'altra!  
> Alla prossima  
> Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui! Da un po' di tempo a questa parte mi sono molto appassionata al genere steampunk e sto cercando di renderlo al meglio documentandomi con tutto quello che riesco a trovare in circolazione. Spero che la storia sia di vostro gradimento e che continuerete a seguirla! Come al solito commenti o anche critiche sono assolutamente ben accetti!


End file.
